


Fais-moi vivre

by WinryGreen



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryGreen/pseuds/WinryGreen
Summary: Cette fiction est écrite pour le Défi de l'Avent https://defi-de-l-avent.skyrock.com/ , des thèmes imposés et 25 chapitres à écrire et poster du 1er au 25 décembre. J'essaierai d'être dans les temps et j'espère surtout que cette fiction vous plaira autant que je me plais à l'écrire !Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter : @WrathProxy.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapitre I

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ce chapitre j'ai choisi une musique parmi celles imposées : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbfpW0pbvaU#=_= . Je vous conseille de l'écouter en boucle pendant la lecture, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise !

Quelque part, dans l'Est de la France...

C'était un vendredi après-midi normal de novembre dans ce village de 3 000 âmes, dont les rues portaient quasi toutes des noms d'oiseaux : alouettes, pinsons, hirondelles, etc. C'était dans l'une d'entre elles que vivait Sabrina, une jeune fille de presque 30 ans. Du haut de son mètre cinquante-sept, elle arborait une chevelure brune coupée très courte, des yeux bruns assez clair et quelques formes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à assumer.

Emmitouflée dans une doudoune, un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête et un châle en laine bien chaud autour du cou, elle fit le chemin jusqu'au parking du Centre Social, où elle devait retrouver Christopher. Ce n'était qu' à cinq minutes à pied, elle prit donc son temps et en profita pour envoyer un message, informant qu'elle arrivait. Râlant contre le vent qu'elle prenait de face, elle accéléra un peu sa marche. On sentait l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Arrivée sur le lieu du rendez-vous, elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que son petit-ami était déjà là, adossé à sa voiture en train de fumer une cigarette. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune-femme qui s'approcha de lui, mais au moment de l'embrasser ses lèvres ne se posèrent pas sur ses semblables, mais au coin de celles-ci. Ne s'en formalisant pas, elle commença a discuter avec lui mais rapidement se rendit compte que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si tout allait bien, la réponse négative qu'il lui donna ne l'étonna pas tellement. Ce qui, en revanche, la prit de court, fut ce que Christopher lui donna comme explication.

> \- Nous. Avant qu'elle puisse poser quelconque question, il continua. Je n'ai plus envie d'être avec toi. Tu parles de nous à tout le monde, tu m'envoies pleins de messages même quand je te réponds pas, tu sors avec tes potes sans me le dire... Il planta son regard dans le sien et répéta, je n'ai plus envie de continuer.
> 
> \- Mais... enfin... Tu...
> 
> \- Comment est-ce que tu expliques que Marianne soit au courant de tout ?
> 
> \- Je... non. J'ai juste... j'ai juste dit que, toi et moi parlions beaucoup. Je...
> 
> \- Arrêtes Sabrina, il tira sur sa cigarette et recracha la fumée, elle sait tout.
> 
> \- Mais tout quoi ? C'est vague « tout ».
> 
> \- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle.
> 
> \- Mais je ne sais pas Chris !

Sabrina avait la gorge nouée par les larmes qui menaçaient de noyer ses yeux et ses joues, le vent n'aidait en rien et lui brûlait encore plus les yeux. Son cerveau était en mode alerte et agissait un petit peu n'importe comment. Elle ne voulait pas se faire quitter là, sur le parking du Centre Social, après sept mois de relation pour un motif aussi dérisoire.

Elle tendit le bras pour le poser sur l'épaule de Christopher, mais ce dernier eu un moment de recul qui la surprit, lui faisant ouvrir grand la bouche et les yeux, choquée. C'était comme si, d'un seul coup, elle était devenue une pestiférée à ses yeux et qu'il refusait tout contact. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'il avait volontairement tourné la tête lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'embrasser, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Terminant son cylindre de nicotine, il le jeta au sol et l'écrasa du pied, avant de se rendre vers le coffre de son véhicule. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un sac orange servant d'ordinaire au recyclage et le lui tendit. Mécaniquement elle le prit et regarda à l'intérieur... toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait offert s'y trouvait. Même le pull de Noël qu'elle lui avait acheté le mois dernier. Tout se trouvait pelle-mêle dans ce sac qui marquait la fin de sept mois qui, pour elle, avaient été les plus beaux de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Sabrina sembla reprendre conscience lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la portière passager de sa Volkswagen et s'assit sur le siège conducteur. Elle lâcha le sac et se dirigea vers lui, tentant une dernière fois de le retenir sans chercher à cacher ses larmes. Avec difficulté, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle était désolée d'avoir parler d'eux à Marianne et qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter comme ça.

Ce fut alors qu'il lui donna le coup de grâce.

> \- Écoutes, il releva la tête et la fixa dans les yeux, je compte me remettre avec mon ex de toute façon.

Et sur ce, il ferma la portière, mit sa ceinture, démarra et quitta le parking laissant Sabrina seule, les bras ballants. Totalement perdue. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, frappé par le vent glacial de cette fin d'après-midi. Et rapidement, la situation prit une tournure qui l'inquiéta. À force de pleurer, son cœur finit par s'accélérer et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, la panique prit possession d'elle. Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à hyperventiler, elle décida de s'asseoir sur le trottoir et essayer de se calmer. Mais rien n'y fit.

Lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner et des fourmillements se firent sentir dans ses avant-bras, elle paniqua totalement. Avec difficulté, elle sortit son portable et malgré le fort tremblement de ses mains, elle réussit à appeler son meilleur ami... qui ne répondit pas au premier appel. Elle recommença alors, marmonnant des « réponds, s'il te plaît, réponds », entre deux suffocations. Mais toujours rien.

> \- Je vais crever ici, j'ai mal..., réponds je t'en supplie.

Et la troisième fut la bonne.

À peine eut-il répondu qu'elle laissa les sanglots se déverser. Évidemment, le jeune homme ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi son ami était en train de pleurer si fort à l'autre bout du fil. Il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais elle était incapable de formuler une phrase, il entendait simplement le bruit de l'air dans sa gorge et ses pleurs. Alors il lui demanda où elle se trouvait, et elle lui répondit simplement le nom du Centre.

> \- Ok, j'arrive. Je reste en ligne, j'arrive. Je te lâche pas, essayes de te calmer Sabrina. Concentres-toi sur ma voix.

Le jeune-homme, qui se trouvait chez lui et heureusement pas très loin du Centre Social, dévala les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur, enfila à la hâte ses baskets et sa veste, un bonnet et sortit de chez lui oubliant presque ses clés. Il descendit les quelques marches devant la porte d'entrée et se mit à courir jusqu'au lieu dit. Dans la panique, il fut un peu désorienté mais ne laissa rien paraître à son amie, avec laquelle il continuait de parler, de la rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'était pas loin et qu'elle devait respirer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer pour la rendre comme cela, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas anodin. Il était rare qu'elle fasse des crises aussi fortes. En tout, elle n'en avait fait que trois mais celle-ci semblait être beaucoup plus forte que les deux autres réunies. Plusieurs scénarios lui passèrent par la tête, cela pouvait toucher quelqu'un de sa famille ou elle-même. Mais il ne doutait pas que ce fut grave.

> \- J'arrive, je te vois. Je suis sur ta gauche. J'arrive.

Et là seulement, il raccrocha et se mit à courir un peu plus vite. Une fois près d'elle il s'acroupit devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sabrina continuait de suffoquer et de pleurer, elle s'agrippa à son pull et tenta de parler mais les sons restaient clairement coincés dans sa gorge. Le jeune-homme se mit alors à lui dire des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, caressant ses cheveux d'une main et son dos de l'autre. Il calma son rythme cardiaque afin que son ami se cale dessus et respire normalement, et la força également à se relever.

> \- Tout va bien, dit-il la joue contre son crâne, tout va bien, il la berçait doucement de gauche à droite. Je suis là, chut. Je suis là, respires s'il te plaît. Je suis là, je ne te lâches pas. Chut. Tout va bien Sabrina.
> 
> \- Ti-Tim... il... il a...
> 
> \- Chut, n'essayes pas de parler. Essayes de calmer ton rythme cardiaque puce.

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent, lui serrant son amie dans ses bras en la rassurant, la berçant et lui disant des paroles réconfortantes. Caressant ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à lui, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots se tarirent, ne devenant plus que des reniflements. Mais il ne détacha pas son étreinte pour autant, au contraire. Il attendit encore une petite dizaine de minutes avant de se détacher d'elle et ses mains, qui étaient dans son dos et ses cheveux, vinrent se poser sur ses joues.

> \- Ça va mieux ? Elle hocha la tête. Sûre ?
> 
> \- Ouais, dit-elle accompagné d'un autre mouvement de la tête. Désolé, je...
> 
> \- Non, ne t'excuses pas. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais que je suis là, il essuya du pouce une larme qui vint s'échapper de ses iris clairs. Tu veux en parler ?

Sabrina haussa les épaules. Avait-elle envie de lui raconter que son petit-ami l'avait quittée comme une malpropre sur le parking du Centre Social, et qu'il lui avait rendu tous ses cadeaux ? À cette pensée, elle détourna la tête vers le sac orange, toujours au même endroit. Son ami suivit son regard et le vit également, fronçant les sourcils il ramena son regard vers la brune et releva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

> \- Chr...Christopher, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant que sa vue ne se brouilla de nouveau.

Intrigué, il se détacha d'elle et s'approcha du sac plastique et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y reconnu la peluche qu'il l'avait aidée à acheté trois mois plus tôt, le pull de Noël, et diverses cartes qu'ils avaient fait ensemble pour Christopher. Sans aucune autre réponse de la part de son amie, il comprit. Il l'avait quittée et lui avait tout rendue.

> \- Le salop, il serra les dents et les poings. Ce connard t'as quittée ici ? Il se tourna vers elle et pointa du bras gauche le parking, Sabrina hocha la tête. Et il a invoqué quoi comme excuse ? Après sept mois, il t'as quittée comme ça... sur le putain de parking d'un putain de Centre Social ?!
> 
> \- Tim...
> 
> \- Non. Non Sabrina. Il n'avait pas le droit de te quitter ! Pas toi. Pas... comme ça ! Il fit de grands gestes des bras. Il t'as dit pourquoi, ou il a été trop lâche pour ça ?
> 
> \- Il a dit..., elle prit une inspiration et essuya ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir, il a dit qu'il... il comptait se remettre avec son ex de toute façon. Que, qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être avec moi...
> 
> \- Je vais le tuer. Timothée serra les poings. Je vais le tuer, je sais que tu veux pas que je sois violent mais... putain, j'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait à ce connard là, maintenant, tout de suite... Il donna un coup de pied dans un canette écrasée au sol, putain !

Sabrina avait peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Timothée aussi énervé. Il serrait et desserrait les poings, avait la mâchoire serrée, faisait les cents pas sur le parking vide.

Le truc était qu'il ne supportait pas ce mec de base. Il l'avait toujours trouvé trop... bizarre pour son amie. C'était vrai, qui voulait aujourd'hui être en couple et le cacher aux yeux de tous ? Il ne faisait quasiment jamais le déplacement pour venir la voir, ni ne sortait avec elle. Il était extrêmement jaloux également, au point que la brune lui faisait sans cesse savoir où elle était et ce même lorsqu'il ne lui posait aucune question. Il avait indubitablement un contrôle sur elle.

Christopher était plus âgé qu'elle de quatre ans, il était sans cesse en train de faire l'idiot mais cachait une profonde mélancolie. Sabrina avait tenté à de maintes reprises de percer ce secret qui semblait le hanter, sans y parvenir. Elle se disait que c'était le fantôme d'une histoire passée et qu'elle parviendrait à le lui faire oublier. Sauf que beaucoup de points avaient éveillé les soupçons de Timothée.

Timothée qui était encore et toujours en train de pester contre « ce connard de Christopher », jusqu'à ce que, dans un murmure, Sabrina ne lui dise qu'il lui faisait peur. Instantanément il se stoppa et se tourna vers elle, s'approcha en s'excusant et la pris à nouveau dans ses bras lui caressant le dos à travers sa doudoune.

> \- Viens, on va aller chez moi. Je ne te laisse pas toute seule.

Il se détacha d'elle et entreprit de porter le sac avant que les deux ne se dirigent en direction de la maison de Timothée. Sabrina accrochée à son bras gauche, le regard légèrement dans le vide, épuisée par la crise de larmes et d'angoisses qu'elle venait de subir. Se disant qu'elle avait une chance inouïe d'avoir un ami tel que Timothée, sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter peu importe l'heure ou le lieu. Elle savait qu'il serait présent.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre j'ai choisi la liste de mots imposés suivante : Chambre - Gercées - Vague - Rouage - Obscurité.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Une fois chez Timothée, ce dernier partit déposer le sac dans sa **chambre** , tandis que Sabrina enlevait sa doudoune et ses chaussures pour les poser respectivement sur le porte-manteaux et près de l'entrée. Lorsqu'il revint, le jeune homme fit pareil et emmena directement son amie dans la cuisine où il entreprit la préparation de deux chocolats chauds. Le meilleur remède contre le cœur brisé, paraît-il. Il mit du lait à chauffer dans une casserole puis en versa un peu dans chaque tasse, après y avoir mis le cacao en poudre.

Une fois le lait chaud, il le versa dans chacune des tasses et remua afin de diluer totalement la poudre de cacao. Il donna ensuite la sienne à Sabrina en lui disant de faire attention, car c'était bouillant. Tous deux prirent la direction de la chambre du jeune-homme à l'étage et tandis que Sabrina se posa sur la chaise de bureau, lui se posa sur son lit, face à elle. Il prit le temps de l'observer, ses yeux et ses joues rougis par les larmes et le froid, ses cheveux en bataille à cause de son bonnet... Et quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

Comme ça, elle paraissait si jeune malgré le fait qu'elle ait cinq ans de plus que lui. Elle semblait si fragile qu'il avait envie de la protéger le plus possible. Sous ses airs de fille dure, Sabrina était quelqu'un de naïve qui croyait au grand amour à la Roméo et Juliette, bien qu'elle clamait le contraire à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Elle était d'un naturel romantique et ne cherchait qu'une chose : de l'affection. Aimer et être aimée en retour. C'était une des raisons qui fit qu'elle se faisait souvent avoir.

Elle avait une méfiance certes, mais celle-ci était rapidement endormie par la **vague** de belles paroles que lui sortait son partenaire. Et même si elle entendait les alertes qu'on lui donnait, elle n'y prêtait pas plus attention que cela. Pensant savoir mieux que quiconque reconnaître les signes évidents. Sauf que même s'ils clignoteraient en gros et en rouge devant ses yeux, elle ne les verraient pas.

Ne disait-on pas que l'amour rendait aveugle ?

> \- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle remarquant que Timothée la fixait depuis un long moment. Je sais que j'ai le visage tacheté quand je pleure et que mes yeux doivent probablement être défoncés...
> 
> \- Eh, eh, eh, il se rapprocha, je n'ai jamais dit ça.
> 
> \- Oh arrêtes, tu me fixes depuis dix minutes.
> 
> \- Peut-être. Mais je me disais juste que tu avais l'air super jeune comme ça, elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas négatif.
> 
> \- Mais bien-sûr, elle bu une gorgée de son chocolat et tourna son regard vers le sac orange posé près de la fenêtre. Il va falloir que je trie.
> 
> \- On peut le faire ensemble. Quand tu te sentiras prête, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son genou.

Sabrina hocha la tête en fixant le sol. C'était une violente prise de conscience, mais elle en avait besoin pour avancer. Elle posa donc sa tasse sur le bureau et se leva pour attraper le sac, qu'elle traîna jusqu'au pied du lit et s'assit aux côtés du brun. Prenant une grande inspiration elle plongea la main et sortit la première chose qui arriva. C'était une photo d'eux prise à la fête foraine de septembre, sur la grande roue. Et en la regardant maintenant, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux : elle arborait un sourire radieux et un regard pétillant de joie tandis que lui, son regard semblait, vide et distant... ?

Elle resta là à fixer cette photographie pendant une longue minute avant de frénétiquement fouiller dans le sachet, à la recherche d'autres photographies qu'elle trouva en vrac. Un petit paquet d'une dizaine d'images fixées sur papier glacé prisent à divers moments, chez lui, lors de sorties, de fêtes où ils étaient invités, etc. Et chacune reflétait la même chose : un vide intersidéral dans les yeux bruns de Christopher. Et commença alors un comparatif entre chaque photo pour la jeune-femme. Essayant vainement de se persuader qu'elle rêvait.

Mais non. Il n'y avait bel et bien aucune trace d'affection dans les yeux de son, à présent, ex copain. Une photo en particulier la choqua. Elle avait été prise chez lui dans son jardin cet été, lorsqu'ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur. Sabrina était dans les bras de Christopher et lui parlait d'elle ne savait plus trop quoi, lorsque le frère cadet du brun avait immortalisé ce moment. Et si elle, le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, lui avait une tristesse incommensurable dans le regard. Le vide total. Difficile de croire à un couple.

Timothée lui prit la photo des mains et l'observa rapidement à son tour. Vu de l'extérieur, on n'avait pas du tout l'impression de voir un couple ensemble depuis quatre mois. Il regarda les autres photos et ressenti de la peine pour son amie, on voyait qu'elle était totalement amoureuse et totalement aveuglée surtout. Et il savait que, même si elle ne le montrait pas, le voir noir sur blanc était une véritable claque pour elle.

Afin de lui montrer une fois encore son soutien, il passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules et lui donna une accolade. Pas besoin d'échanger des mots, les gestes suffisaient à se faire comprendre. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Continuant son « tri », elle passa les photographies à son ami qui les posa sur sa gauche, et sortit la chose suivante qui fut un nounours tenant un cœur qui disait « Je t'aime ». Là aussi, le souvenir de ce jour lui revint clairement, comme si c'était hier.

Le couple avait décidé de passer la journée à Strasbourg, ils étaient donc partis tôt le matin afin de pouvoir visiter un peu la ville et voir la fameuse Cathédrale, où Sabrina voulait absolument se rendre afin d'y allumer une bougie. Et en acheter quelques-unes pour les ramener avec elle à sa mère et sa grand-mère. Ils avaient trouvé un petit restaurant sympa et pas cher, où ils s'étaient arrêtés entre midi puis s'étaient rendus dans la galerie commerciale en centre-ville. Là même où avait été la jeune-femme avec le lycée plusieurs années auparavant.

Elle fut surprise de voir que la boutique où elle avait acheté un cœur à l'époque, était toujours présente. Ils y entrèrent donc et Sabrina craqua sur un petit nounours tenant un cœur avec écrit « Je t'aime ». Christopher trouvait ça un peu gnan-gnan mais avait finit par céder et l'avait gardé. Encore quelque-chose pour lequel elle aurait pu économiser dix euros. Elle posa rageusement la peluche sur sa droite et tira autre chose du sachet orange, le pull de Noël. Sa première envie aurait été de le découper aux ciseaux, mais elle aimait vraiment ce pull et l'avait au départ acheté pour elle.

Elle ne se souvenait plus comment il avait atterrit chez son ex. Son ex... C'était dur de l'appeler ainsi, quand depuis sept mois elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était son copain et qu'ils étaient heureux. Quand elle pensait à toutes les choses qu'elle avait entreprise pour lui... Quelle conne elle avait été ! Elle avait repris les cours de codes et de conduite afin de passer son permis plus rapidement, et ainsi aller le voir plus souvent puisque lui ne pouvait pas. Monsieur n'avait apparemment plus de voiture.

Soit disant la Volkswagen était celle de son frère... Mais bien-sûr. Timothée avait trouvé bizarre quand Christopher, après deux semaines ensemble, lui avait dit devoir aller chez une tante qui visait dans un village un peu plus loin et qu'il n'y aurait aucun réseau, ou très peu. Pourtant il recevait les messages puisque Sabrina en recevait les accusés. Timothée le soupçonnait d'être allé voir une fille et ne pas avoir voulu le lui dire. Mais amoureuse, elle avait simplement balayé cette idée d'un revers de la main. Elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, il avait 34 ans.

Ce qui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas tant de revivre ces souvenirs, c'était de se rendre compte après coup à quel point tout était devant notre nez, et ne rien avoir voulu voir. Voir combien rien de ce qui était dit ne tenait la route mais que, par naïveté on a voulu y croire. On n'a pas voulu voir le mal. Car, nous sommes tous censés avoir du bon en nous, non ? Malheureusement, ce n'était pas toujours le cas et Sabrina en a si souvent fait l'expérience, qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait se faire aussi bêtement avoir.

> \- Lui, je le garde. Elle se tourna vers Timothée à sa gauche, je te le donne d'ailleurs. Tiens, elle le lui mit dans les bras, fais-en ce que tu veux.
> 
> \- Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ? Je le brûle, le découpe, lui donne une seconde vie ?
> 
> \- Je m'en fiche. Mais gardes-le sinon je sais que je vais le porter jour et nuit.
> 
> \- Vu comme ça... je le prends. Il le mit à sa gauche sur les photos et regarda son amie continuer son déballage.

Ce fut autour des nombreuses lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites. Sabrina était une littéraire, elle avait donc plus de facilité à écrire ses sentiments qu'à les montrer. Et nombreuses avaient été les lettres dans lesquelles elle remerciait Christopher d'exister, d'être là, de la rendre heureuse à chaque instant de sa vie. Combien elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible également. Il n'y avait pas des centaines de cœurs partout, oh non. Il y avait simplement des mots romantiquement choisis qui exprimaient ce qu'elle ressentait en étant dans ses bras.

Les avaient-ils seulement lues ? Il avait dû les ouvrir mais ne pas en lire la moitié, juste histoire de pouvoir dire ensuite « Merci pour ces jolis mots ♥ ». Lui n'avait jamais été très démonstratif en y repensant. Cela avait été interprété comme de la pudeur mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Christopher n'était pas, c'était pudique. Quand on envoyait une photo de soi dans le plus simple appareil au bout de seulement trois semaines, il n'était nullement question de pudeur.

En soupirant, elle posa les lettres sur sa gauche et replongea la main dans le nylon. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose, une sorte d'écrin pour collier et quelques babioles qu'elle avait laissé chez lui. Elle prit en main la boîte en velours noir et l'ouvrit. Malgré elle sa main se mit à trembler car elle savait ce qu'il contenait. Elle en portait l'autre moitié autour du cou. Pour leurs six mois, elle avait acheté un C et un S en argent. Chacun portait l'initial de l'autre, c'était un cadeau auquel elle tenait beaucoup.

Visiblement pas lui.

Mais le plus étonnant fut la phrase que sortit Timothée, en voyant son amie les yeux noyés de larmes. Il voulut désamorcer la situation et essayer de faire retomber la tension qui venait de remonter d'un seul coup.

> \- Plutôt que de le jeter, ce qui serait dommage vu son prix, je te propose de le récupérer. En plus je m'appelle Chalamet donc ça tombe bien, il fit un petit sourire lorsque Sabrina se tourna vers lui.
> 
> \- Pardon ?
> 
> \- Bah quoi ? Chalamet ça s'écrit bien avec un C, non ?
> 
> \- T'es con, elle lâcha un petit rire qui fit grandir le sourire du brun.
> 
> \- Ah bah tu vois que tu peux sourire ! Dit-il en poussant son doigt dans ses côtes, la sachant chatouilleuse.
> 
> \- Arrêtes Timothée tu sais que j'aime pas ça, elle rit malgré elle tout en essayant d'empêcher son ami de la chatouiller.
> 
> \- Mais je ne fais rien du tout, il sourit grandement tout en continuant de pincer ses côtes, la faisant se tortiller.

Finalement, après avoir entendu Sabrina lui dire d'arrêter pck elle avait mal au ventre de rire, il se stoppa. Elle avait finit par tomber en arrière et lui était quasi allongé sur son flanc droit, le visage juste au-dessus du sien. Les deux amis se fixèrent dans les yeux un long moment, l'une détaillant le visage de son ami et remarquant ses tâches de rousseurs sur son nez et le haut de ses joues. L'autre voyant la fossette au coin gauche lorsqu'elle souriait.

> \- Merci d'être mon meilleur ami, dit-elle simplement après un long silence.
> 
> \- Mais je t'en prie. Merci à toi de me supporter depuis si longtemps.
> 
> \- Oui, je me demande comment je fais, d'ailleurs, elle le regarda en essayant vainement de cacher son sourire.
> 
> \- Fais attention je peux te chatouiller de nouveau, il sourit également de manière narquoise.
> 
> \- Je te rappelle que tu l'es aussi, chatouilleux.
> 
> \- Non, j'ai juste une sensibilité au niveau des côtes.
> 
> \- Mouais, essayes de t'en convaincre. Elle se releva et remarqua l'écrin qui était tombé au sol pendant leur séance de chatouilles, elle le ramassa et le lui tendit. Tiens, il sera mieux avec toi et puis, comme tu l'as dit, Chalamet s'écrit avec un C.
> 
> \- Merci, il le sortit de sa boîte et le mit autour de son cou.

Sabrina remarqua alors qu'elle avait terminé de trier ces affaires. Il ne restait au fond que des crèmes ou maquillages qu'elle avait laissé là-bas, afin d'éviter de toujours tout emmener avec elle. Finalement, elle décida de laisser son ami gérer ces souvenirs, notamment les photos sachant qu'elle continuerait de les regarder éternellement en pleurant. Timothée promit alors de les brûler avec elle, ainsi que les lettres, quand bon lui semblerait.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée et la mère du brun rentrer, ils eurent machinalement la même expression et le même geste : regarder l'heure sur leur portable. Il était déjà dix-huit heures trente et aucun n'avait vu le temps passer. Ils avaient chacun bu leur chocolat en discutant de tout et rien, parfois de Christopher car Sabrina en avait besoin. L' **obscurité** avait quelques peu envahit la pièce, mais aucun n'y avait vraiment fait attention. Ils étaient juste bien tous les deux.

Deux petits coups frappés sur la porte leur fit tourner la tête vers celle-ci, et après que Timothée ait donné la permission d'entrer, elle laissa apparaître Nicole. Une femme dont Timothée avait eu tous les traits, surtout le regard, et qui salua aussitôt l'amie de son fils et lui demanda comment elle allait. Sabrina répondit que ça allait, qu'il le fallait et la mère de famille répondit simplement « Oh, je me doute que supporter mon fils n'est pas simple tous les jours ». Ce à quoi elle sourit en répondant qu'elle se demandait bien comment elle faisait.

Après ces quelques paroles elle fit part à son fils du contenu du repas du soir, et demanda tout naturellement à son amie si elle restait dîner avec eux. Sabrina déclina l'offre mais c'était sans compter sur son bouclé de meilleur ami qui aussitôt, la supplia de rester en lui disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à la maison. Soit, elle accepta. Il était dangereux d'essayer d'objecter face à un Timothée Chalamet plein d'arguments.

Lui secouant les cheveux, il se leva du lit et l'invita à le suivre à la cuisine où, après avoir déposé dans l'évier et lavé leurs tasses, ils se lavèrent les mains et entreprirent d'aider Madame Chalamet dans la préparation du repas. Celle-ci lui demanda des nouvelles de sa formation terminée un mois plus tôt, et des résultats de l'examen qu'elle avait passé le dernier jour. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait le même niveau à l'entrée qu'à la sortie, mais qu'elle avait cependant appris quelques petits trucs qui lui serviraient, mais uniquement à titre personnel.

> \- J'ai vu le CV que tu as fais pour Timothée. Bravo il est très bien.
> 
> \- Merci. J'ai simplement fait des zones de texte, elle haussa les épaules.
> 
> \- Mais il rend bien. Ma chérie qu'as-tu fais à tes mains ? Demanda-t-elle en la voyant éplucher les pommes de terre.
> 
> \- Oh ça, c'est le calcaire de l'eau... j'ai mis de la crème mais, elles restent **gercées**.
> 
> \- Quand nous aurons terminé cela, je te montrerais ce que j'utilise. C'est une crème à base de camomille, très efficace.
> 
> \- Ah les filles et les cosmétiques, se permit le seul homme dans la pièce en secouant la tête et épluchant une pomme de terre.
> 
> \- Oh, tu as dis à Sabrina que tu en utilisais également ? Timothée rougit.
> 
> \- Il n'y a pas de honte à prendre soin de soi tu sais, lui dit Sabrina en haussant les épaules. C'est même plutôt une qualité.

Pour simple réponse, le jeune-homme lui sourit en essayant de cacher le rouge de ses joues. Il était mignon à rougir si facilement parfois. C'était dans ces moments-là que Sabrina se rendait compte qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle et que, malgré ses 25 ans approchants, il était toujours quelque part, un petit garçon. Nous restions tous jeunes dans un coin de notre cerveau. Christopher l'était, la preuve à 34 ans il agissait encore comme un ado... Oui non, mauvais exemple.

Une fois leurs pommes de terre épluchées, Nicole leur demanda de le couper en frites, puis de les mettre dans le saladier prévu à cet effet. Ce qu'ils firent tout en discutant avec elle, l'écoutant parler de son travail d'agent immobilier et du fait que beaucoup de monde cherchait une maison à la campagne. De plus, ils avaient un stagiaire qui était arrivé en début de semaine, il fallait donc lui faire voir le plus de choses possibles, tout en essayant de lui confier des tâches.

Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une histoire racontée par Nicole, concernant un client assez exigeant, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Chalamet qui, en même temps, laissa entrer le chien qui avait été dehors une bonne partie de la journée. Après s'être débarrassé de sa veste, bonnet et chaussures, il vint saluer sa petite famille dans la cuisine, ainsi que la brune à qui il fit la bise. Annonçant qu'il allait prendre une douche avant le dîner, il s'excusa et disparu à l'étage pour ne revenir que vingt minutes plus tard habillé d'un bas de jogging en coton et un sweat vert bouteille.

Tout en servant l'apéritif pour lui et sa femme – Timothée et Sabrina burent du Soda – il posa des questions à l'amie de son fils, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait et comment avait été sa formation. Elle redit alors ce qu'elle avait dit à sa femme quelques heures dizaines de minutes plus tôt, et il la félicita pour son score à l'examen. Ce à quoi Timothée eut la phrase « Forcément c'est ma meilleure amie », et lui embrassa la joue. Monsieur Chalamet releva un sourcil d'étonnement face à ce geste mais il ne l'était qu'à moitié, Timothée avait toujours été démonstratif et tactile.

> \- Et ton copain au fait ? Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Nicole.
> 
> \- Oh heu... il... C'est à dire-
> 
> \- Il l'a quittée aujourd'hui ce connard, la coupa le bouclé.
> 
> \- Timothée, ton langage.
> 
> \- Désolé mais c'est la vérité. Heureusement, il y a Super Timothée pour lui remonter le moral, il la prit l'épaule et la rapprocha de lui.
> 
> \- Oui bon, Super Timothée, faut le dire vite, dit-alors Sabrina avec un sourire.
> 
> \- Ah ouais d'accord, il fit semblant d'être choqué. C'est comme ça que tu me remercies... Il fit mine d'être vexé et but son verre de soda.
> 
> \- Regardez-moi cette Diva, sourit sa mère, puis se tourna vers Sabrina, tu sais il y a un proverbe qui dit « _Le temps n'est qu'une machine qui broie dans ses_ _ **rouages**_ _l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne forme plus qu'un tas de poussière, que l'on balaie sous les tapis de la mémoire._ ». Tu verras, ça ira mieux bien plus vite que tu ne le penses, elle lui sourit affectueusement.

Elle espérait que Nicole disait vrai. Car, si à cet instant elle semblait bien vivre la situation, cette nuit allait être horrible pour elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le bouclé, les amis étaient faits pour ça comme il le disait souvent. Timothée avait des valeurs sincères, il n'allait pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre simplement pour plaire. Il se fichait un peu de ce que l'on pensait de lui, qu'il soit coiffé ou non, où était l'importance ? Ce n'était pas parce-qu'il ne se coiffait pas après la douche qu'il ne le faisait jamais. La plupart du temps il cachait cela avec une casquette. D'ailleurs, nombreux étaient ses selfies où on ne voyait pas sa tête.

Ça devait être une mode que Sabrina avait raté, car elle n'en avait jamais compris l'utilité. Le bouclé disait que cela était un style... Oui, si on voulait.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par son ami justement, qui lui tapota l'épaule. Elle releva la tête vers lui et le vit simplement sourire grandement.

> \- Tu t'es encore perdue dans tes pensées. Je te demandais si tu voulais sortir Snoopy avec moi ?
> 
> \- Oh heu, oui. Je... je me ferais jamais à ce nom. Pauvre bête.
> 
> \- Eh, il est très bien son nom, dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant avec son amie vers l'entrée où les suivirent l'animal.

Nicole et Marc eux, ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur fils et son amie aussi complices. Secrètement, ils espéraient qu'un jour les deux ouvrent les yeux et voient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Qui sait, un jour peut-être...


	3. Chapitre III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre j'ai choisi la musique suivante : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tP-zl8ruUKE#=_= Je vous conseille de l'écouter en boucle pendant votre lecture !

Le réveil le lendemain d'une rupture n'était jamais agréable. La gorge sèche et les yeux douloureux d'avoir trop pleuré. L'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans le cœur, que rien ni personne ne pourrait réparer, cette sensation de vide intérieur et de planer. C'était donc ça le chagrin d'amour dont beaucoup parlaient ? Celui qui vous faisait pleurer devant votre bol de céréales parce-que le dernier que vous aviez mangé était avec lui, ou en vous brossant les dents, parce-que vous vous souveniez de ce moment où il s'était amusé à se dessiner une moustache au dentifrice... Et rapidement l'enlever parce-que ça le brûlait.

Cette plaie béante sur laquelle vous aviez la sensation que chaque fois quelqu'un jetait de l'huile bouillante dessus. Cette douleur physique qui peinait à vous faire sortir de votre lit, vous douchez, vous habiller et même manger. Qui vous transformait en zombie.

Si ça faisait aussi mal, c'était parce-que Sabrina avait fait beaucoup de sacrifices dans cette relation. Elle avait changé beaucoup de choses sur elle, pour lui plaire et continuer d'entretenir la flamme. Qui n'avait peut-être finalement jamais existé en y repensant. Elle avait commencé à devenir plus féminine, mettre des robes, elle qui n'en mettait jamais. Des talons également, se faire des manucures et des séances chez l'esthéticienne.. Elle avait voulu lui plaire.

C'en était presque drôle. Elle commençait tout juste à prendre confiance en elle, elle se sentait aimée et belle dans ses yeux, elle qui n'avait jamais assumé le reflet du miroir. Elle qui avait commencé à changer sa garde-robe et mettre moins de vêtements trop larges et catégorisés au rayon homme. Oui, elle avait petit à petit abandonné son style habituel pour devenir ce qu'elle pensait être, ce qu'elle voulait être. Mais elle réalisait à présent, face aux étagères de son armoire, qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, mais uniquement lui.

Et elle ne se souvint pas avoir une fois reçu un compliment de sa part. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'il avait vu ces sous-vêtements en dentelle qu'elle avait acheté dans un magasin en Allemagne. En les voyant son regard avait changé et la suite... vous la connaissez, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. En dehors de cela, il ne lui avait jamais dit que telle robe ou tel haut la mettait en valeur, ou simplement lui allait bien. Non.

On ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'il était avec elle uniquement pour le physique. Car physiquement, son genre de filles était si sophistiqué. En fait, il voulait une nana qui ressemblait à une actrice porno à l'entendre. Seul le cul semblait l'attirer et c'était étonnant de savoir qu'il avait attendu que Sabrina soit prête pour tenter quelque-chose... Peut-être n'avait-il jamais attendu et était allé se soulager ailleurs ? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Et n'avait pas très envie de le savoir.

C'était tellement humiliant ! Mais la fidélité ne semblait pas son fort depuis que l'une de ses ex, sa première en fait, l'avait trompé avec un pote dans son propre jardin le jour de ses 17 ans. Depuis, il semblait faire payer à toutes les autres filles, cet écart de la première. C'était quelque chose qui marquait, d'accord, mais au point de faire payer les suivantes ? C'en était ridicule !

Sabrina secoua la tête et se força à manger le demi bol de céréales qu'elle venait de se servir et vida deux verres de jus d'orange, pour la forme. Elle prit ensuite son cachet de magnésium et partit se doucher. Là, elle laissa encore quelque larmes noyer ses joues tout en tentant vainement de les retenir, puis une fois rincée et séchée, elle s'habilla d'un jogging en coton anthracite et un sweat bleu clair. Tous deux provenant d'un rayon homme et en coton épais.

Dans la cuisine elle laissa un mot pour informer sa mère qu'elle était sortie et allait sûrement passer du temps avec Timothée. Puis, attrapant sa pochette dans laquelle elle mit son portable, son MP3, ses clés ainsi que son porte-feuille, elle quitta l'appartement. Dans le couloir elle brancha ses écouteurs sur l'appareil et le mit en route, ne gardant qu'une oreillette et le son au minimum. Elle envoya un message à son meilleur ami et mit l'appareil dans la poche de son sweat, ferma sa veste et vissa son bonnet sur sa tête avant de descendre les trois étages.

Le froid la frappa de plein fouet. En même temps, à huit heures et demi... Le brouillard rendait la visibilité impossible à un mètre, merci la rivière juste derrière le long bloc d'entrées qui constituait sa rue. En chemin, elle fit un détour par la boulangerie juste au bout de la rue, y acheta deux pains au chocolat et reprit le chemin jusqu'à la maison de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était déjà dehors et l'accueillit avec deux gobelets de café fait maison et bien chauds. Elle lui tendit sa viennoiserie et le remercia en buvant une gorgée du breuvage dont elle raffolait.

Il lui demanda comment était sa nuit, tout en marchant pour se rendre en ville. À pied ce n'était pas si loin que cela, il ne leur fallut que trente minutes pour parvenir au centre-ville. Sabrina ne lui cacha pas qu'elle n'avait dormi que cinq heures et se demandait comment, avec tout ce qu'elle avait pleuré. Évidemment, son ami lui rappela qu'elle aurait pu l'appeler, mais elle n'allait pas le réveiller juste au motif qu'elle pleurait sur son ex... Son ex. Ce mot faisait toujours aussi mal.

Ils arrivèrent au centre du centre-ville et se dirigèrent vers le seul hypermarché de la ville encore en service, et furent arrêtés par le vigile qui demanda alors à Timothée de baisser sa capuche, et enlever sa casquette. Ce qu'accepta le jeune-homme sans broncher. Qui était-il pour transgresser les règles ? Sabrina avait le même soucis quand elle portait un bonnet... Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux se rendirent au rayon boissons et prirent une bouteille d'Orangina et deux paquets de pistaches – le pêcher mignon du bouclé. Ils avaient leur rituel du samedi soir : regarder des séries en se goinfrant de toutes sortes de cochonneries.

> \- Tu crois qu'une bouteille suffira ?
> 
> \- On a encore du Coca Zéro à la maison.
> 
> \- Non je parlais des pistaches, tu les mangent comme des bonbons, elle sourit.
> 
> \- Oui, bon ça va c'est pas ma faute si j'aime le salé.
> 
> \- J'ai rien dit, elle leva les mains en guise de défense. Non sérieux prends du Pepsi aussi, 2L.

Une fois sûrs d'avoir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils firent un détour par le rayon biscuits et ensuite passèrent à la caisse. Achetèrent un sachet et y mirent leurs achats avant de continuer leur tour en ville. En passant devant un salon de thé, le bouclé proposa de partager une part de tarte ce qu'évidemment accepta la jeune-femme. Elle pleurerait sur la balance plus tard.

Tous deux entrèrent donc dans la pâtisserie-salon de thé et commandèrent une part de tarte aux pommes pour Sabrina, et aux fraises pour Tim. Une fois installés ils dégustèrent cela accompagné d'un bon cappuccino. Chacun évidemment goûtant la tarte de l'autre. C'était une habitude également entre eux. Comment était-elle née ? Nulle ne le savait. C'était comme ça. Timothée lui fit goûter un bout de tarte aux fraises, tandis qu'elle fit de même avec la pomme. À les voir, on pourrait penser à un couple. Mais il n'en était rien.

Entre eux c'était une alchimie qui avait immédiatement fonctionné. Elle ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi elle avait été attiré par ce jeune-homme, à la bouille qui donnait envie de lui tirer les joues. Du moins, elle avait eu envie de lui tirer les joues la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais surtout, elle avait voulu mieux le connaître. C'était quelque-chose qui ne s'expliquait pas, un coup de cœur amical tout simplement.

Mais comme toujours, Sabrina se perdit dans ses pensées et Timothée trouva ça tellement mignon qu'il immortalisa le moment avec son téléphone. Sabrina, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur à travers la vitrine sur sa droite. Ce fut le bruit du déclencheur qui la ramena à elle et lui fit tourner la tête, tandis que Tim lui, rougit d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

\- Je sais que je suis belle mais quand même, soit discret Timothée.

\- Non, je photographiais le présentoir derrière toi.

\- Et mauvais menteur en plus de ça, elle secoua la tête et but une gorgée de café et mangea un bout de tarte.

\- Non franchement, tu es mims quand tu es perdue dans tes pensées comme ça, il sourit doucement. Elle haussa un sourcil, vraiment je t'assure.

\- Mais bien-sûr. T'es tombé sur la tête ce matin ?

\- Ais confiance en toi. Et tu verras que tu arriveras te voir telle que tout le monde te vois.

\- Dis-moi où je suis mims. J'ai un jogging et un sweat homme dix fois trop larges sur moi...

\- Qui a dit que les vêtements avaient un genre ? Si tu te sens bien, alors c'est le principal. Personne n'a le droit de venir te dire de changer pour devenir parfait ou tel modèle copier/coller. Tu es originale. Tu es toi. Et c'est ça le plus important. Tu es authentique. Et je crois que c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes devenus amis. Et que nous le sommes toujours. Tu es quelqu'un d'honnête et d'entière.

\- Alors pourquoi moi je n'arrive pas le voir ?

\- Parce-que tu veux trop rentrer dans le moule. Tu dis que ce sont les autres qui veulent faire entrer un rond dans un carré, mais toi aussi Sab'. Tu veux tellement leur faire plaisir que tu deviens ce que tu détestes et tu te sens encore plus mal. Mais tu te persuades que non, parce-que tu n'aimes pas voir la réalité en face.

\- Si tu comptais me faire pleurer, continues t'es bien partis.

\- Non, je dis simplement la vérité. Je le pense. Tu es quelqu'un de géniale Sab'. Tu ne m'as jamais jugée sur mon accent et mon français qui n'était pas parfait, tu as directement cherché à me connaître. Tu n'es pas venue vers moi parce-que j'étais le gentil petit franco-américain que toutes les filles rêvent de connaître.

\- Parce-que quelque-chose m'a attirée vers toi.

\- Tu es la première amie réelle que je me suis fait ici. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me souviens encore combien tu avais peur de me dire que tu me trouvais mignon, il sourit grandement avant de rire.

\- Arrêtes, c'était gênant comme moment.

\- Mais non, tu étais toute mignonne et moi j'étais aussi gêné que toi si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Ah bon ? Bah excuses moi ça ne se voyait aucunement !

\- Parce-que j'ai fais des études d'acting aux USA, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh ça va Monsieur « je me prends pour DiCaprio », elle roula des yeux.

\- Pour que ce jour compte : rendez-vous sous l'horloge, dit-il avec un regard charmeur.

\- Oh tais-toi, elle rit en lui lançant la serviette en papier, le faisant rire.

\- Non sincèrement, ne doutes jamais de ce que tu es. Parce-que tu es quelqu'un de géniale.

\- Merci, elle sourit sincèrement.

Le monde avait besoin de plus de Timothée Chalamet, c'était un fait !

Une fois leur tarte et café avalés, ils quittèrent le salon et continuèrent leur promenade en ville. Il était aux alentours de dix heures et ils avaient toujours leurs achats pour ce soir avec eux, si le soda n'explosait pas à l'ouverture c'était un miracle.

Sabrina repensa aux mots de son ami. C'était vrai, pourquoi changer pour des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine ? Pourquoi changer tout court ? Être différent c'était quoi au final ? Tout le monde était différent. C'était même plutôt une qualité de sortir du moule et d'oser, de se démarquer et ne pas « être comme tout le monde ». Être comme tout le monde c'était finalement être n'importe qui. Mais le plus important était d'être soi-même, de SE plaire avant tout. On s'en fichait de la norme qui en réalité n'existait pas, et avait été inventée juste pour faire croire qu'une partie de la société était hors normes.

Qui pouvait se permettre de dire que les cheveux roses étaient un frein ? Où était-il écrit que mettre des vêtements hommes pour une femme n'était pas éthique ? Quand avait-on décidé que seuls les garçons avaient le droit d'aimer le bleu ? Jamais rien n'a officiellement été dit là-dedans, que ce soit dans les lois, les religions, ou quelconque autre texte. Ceux affirmant le contraire étaient juste des cons, enfermés dans des principes de merdes pires que moyenâgeux.

Personne ne pouvait se permettre de décider de ce que l'on voulait être ou devenir. Nous seuls pouvions le savoir. Nous seuls avions le droit sur le chemin que nous voulions prendre.

Et en comprenant cela, Sabrina comprit combien elle avait été elle-même et avait toujours contrecarré les règles. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le moule. Oh, elle avait tenté une fois, mais avait rapidement reprit son style. Et si elle se sentait bien, c'était l'essentiel. Si les autres avaient envie de la croire différente, libre à eux de le penser. Mais ils ne l'empêcheraient pas d'avancer encore et toujours.

À cette pensée, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ce que remarqua Timothée qui lui demanda alors ce qu'elle avait pour sourire autant.

\- J'emmerde le monde, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je retrouve ma Sabrina, il passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha, en lui embrassant la joue, fuck the world !

\- Yeah, fuck the world !

\- Ça mérite un selfie ça !

Et sur ce, il sortit son portable et se mit derrière elle, lui passant l'appareil pour prendre d'un angle plus éloigné. La photo finit sur Instagram et on les vit tous les deux tirer la langue et faire un doigt d'honneur. La légende ? « Fuck the world », suivi de l'émoji middle finger.

Ouais, Sabrina avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que Timothée.

***

Midi arriva rapidement et forcément les deux amis étant toujours en ville décidèrent de s'arrêter à leur snack préféré, afin d'y commander une grande portion de frites pour eux deux et un cheesburger pour Timothée, et un hamburger forestier pour la Sabrina. Oui c'était gras mais ici, le gras faisait parti de la vie. N'alliez pas critiquer la cuisine locale car Sabrina en était une fervente défenseur. On aimait manger par ici, ce n'était plus à prouver.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et mangèrent tout en buvant la bouteille d'eau qu'ils venaient d'acheter, histoire de faire passer le repas au mieux. Il fallait faire le chemin pour rentrer, et avec un snack dans l'estomac, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais cela permettrait d'éliminer un peu également. Enfin, si Timothée avait quelque-chose à éliminer... Ce mec était tellement mince que Sabrina se demandait où est-ce qu'il stockait tout ce qu'il mangeait parfois.

Il était naturellement mince et souvent Sabrina l'enviait. Elle ne pouvait parfois par lui piquer ses pulls puisque sa poitrine le rendait trop serré. Par chance il possédait également des fringues larges, que Sabrina aimait lui piquer de temps en temps, notamment des pulls en laine dans lesquels elle nageait totalement, tout comme lui en fin de compte. Mais quand même beaucoup plus. Ce qui le faisait souvent rire et prendre en photo, pour le poster ensuite sur Instagram.

Pauline, la sœur aînée de Timothée, disait souvent pour les taquiner qu'ils avaient plus l'air d'un couple que de meilleurs amis. Ce à quoi la jeune-femme répondait qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter Timothée au quotidien, déjà qu'en tant qu'ami il était fatiguant... Ce qui était ironique évidemment. Mais pour la forme, le bouclé boudait dans son coin, prenant bien soin de faire une moue faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure. Et en général Sabrina et Pauline prenaient une photo et la mettait en story Instagram.

Pauline adorait la jeune-femme, elles avaient quasiment le même âge puisque la sœur du bouclé avait seulement un an et demi d'écart avec la brune. Avec elle aussi, le contact était vite passé. En fait toute la famille l'avait rapidement accueillie et acceptée. Pauline ne vivait pas ici mais à Paris, ce qui était plutôt cool car Sabrina avait toujours rêvé d'y aller un jour, et Timothée lui avait fait la promesse de l'y emmener. Elle travaillait dans une entreprise de couture, assez réputée dans la capitale. Elle testait souvent ses idées sur son frère qui se prêtait volontiers au jeu, jouant les mannequins l'espace de quelques heures.

\- À quoi tu penses encore ? Demanda-t-il.

\- À tes moments « je me prends pour un mannequin Gucci ». D'ailleurs, avec ton physique, tu pourrais facilement l'être.

\- Mouais. J'aime la mode certes, mais je ne me vois pas en faire mon métier. Moi ce qui m'attire surtout c'est jouer, monter sur les planches, être devant la caméra...

\- Tu as postulé pour la figuration en ville ?

\- Oui, j'attends la réponse. Avec un physique comme le mien, il haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils.

\- Et voilà, c'est reparti... Oublies pas qu'il te faudra quelqu'un pour gérer ton agenda, si jamais tu deviens célèbre...

\- Ah oui, je devrais prendre un agent. Lequel serait le mieux ? Elle le frappa au bras, eh ! Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je parle de secrétaire, tu en as une devant toi idiot.

\- Aaah... Bah, non il me faudrait un agent. Mais on peut toujours trouver un arrangement, ajouta-t-il en riant en la voyant lever le bras pour le frapper à nouveau au bras. Changement de sujet mais on devrait rentrer mettre ça au frais, dit-il en montrant le sac de courses.

Sabrina hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur route pour rentrer chez le bouclé. Entre temps, la brune reçut un coup de téléphone de sa mère qui lui demandait où elle était, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle était avec Timothée et qu'ils étaient partis en ville. Elle rentrerait tout à l'heure pour préparer ses affaires et repartirait. C'était une habitude de dormir chez Tim. D'ailleurs, elle savait que sa mère les pensaient ensemble, bien qu'elle la savait avec Christopher... Persuadée qu'elle en pinçait pour son meilleur ami.

Les deux se séparèrent une fois devant la maison du plus jeune, celui-ci lui embrassa la joue et lui fit une accolade avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Sabrina fit le reste du chemin jusqu'à chez elle seule, prévenant sa mère qu'elle arrivait. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas vraiment de lien, en tout cas pas comme Timothée pouvait en avoir un avec ses parents. Ceux de Sabrina avaient divorcés l'année de ses 17 ans et rapidement tout avait dégringolé, jusqu'à la cassure avec son père l'année de ses 22 ans. Aujourd'hui, le seul moyen qu'elle avait de le savoir encore vivant était Facebook.

Dire qu'elle n'en avait pas souffert serait mentir, mais elle avait apprit à vivre avec. Ou à vivre sans plutôt. Elle n'était pas la seule sur cette Terre. Elle avait sa mère, sa famille, son meilleur ami... que demander de plus ? Le bonheur se trouvait dans des petites choses du quotidien, réussir un plat qu'on aime, écrire un chapitre de plus de 1 000 mots, lire une fiction, écouter de la musique... Tout pouvait devenir une source de joie. Il suffisait de la trouver. Et de ne pas s'attacher au superficiel.


	4. Chapitre IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre j'ai choisi la série de mots n°09 : Prière - Fromage - Paysage - Plante - Pouvoir.   
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Une semaine avait passé depuis la rupture inattendue et Sabrina avait le sentiment de plutôt bien le vivre. Elle souriait souvent, riait également et ce grâce à son meilleur ami qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'idiot. Sa dernière trouvaille ? Aller au parc municipal avec elle, faire de la balançoire et lui demander de le prendre en photo. Un photoshoot improvisé dans le parc au milieu des skateurs, des parents assez fous pour sortir avec leurs enfants un samedi après-midi de novembre, alors qu'un vent glacial soufflait.

Ils étaient donc présentement en train de faire une « séance photo », avec Timothée qui prenait des poses parfois tellement... bizarres que Sabrina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire. Le plus drôle fût probablement la tyrolienne sur laquelle ils avaient finalement fait une vidéo, tant Timothée voulait absolument la poster dans une story. Là, il était en train de pendre la pose contre un tronc d'arbre... enfin, la pose...

> \- Mec, on t'as pas demandé de faire l'amour à l'arbre non plus.
> 
> \- C'est de l'art, tu peux pas comprendre, dit-il en faisant un câlin au tronc d'arbre.
> 
> \- T'as surtout l'air d'un débile là, elle rit. Bon c'est bon, j'en ai pris au moins six là. On a compris que tu aimais la nature Monsieur Chalamet.

Timothée se détacha de l'arbre et sourit en se rapprochant d'elle, se pencha à son oreille droit et lui murmura :

> \- J'adore quand tu m'appelles Monsieur.
> 
> \- Mais dégages, elle le poussa en riant, ce qui le fit rire. Christian Grey sort de ce corps.
> 
> \- Avoues je serais bien en Christian Grey, il remit le col de sa veste en place.
> 
> \- Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu manques un peu de muscles là, elle lui pinça un téton à travers son pull.
> 
> \- Aoutch ! Ça fait mal ça ! J'ai des muscles autre part tu sais...
> 
> \- Mais ! Merci j'avais pas besoin de ce détail ! Mon Dieu quelle horreur !
> 
> \- Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si t'en avais jamais vu avant hein. Puis dans le film le mec on peut pas dire qu'elle l'aime pour ses pecs hein.
> 
> \- Tu viens de le découvrir Sherlock ? Non parce-que pour info, tout le monde sait que cette saga est basée sur le cul.
> 
> \- Je sais, je l'ai lue. Sabrina qui marchait à ses côtés s'arrêta et le regarda surprise, quoi ? Fais pas cette tête, oui ça m'arrive de lire aussi.
> 
> \- Non mais... 50 nuances de Grey...
> 
> \- Bah quoi ? T'as bien lu After.
> 
> \- Mais c'est parce-que tout le monde en parlait et puis, je me suis ennuyée en lisant.
> 
> \- Arrêtes, tu l'adorais Hardin.
> 
> \- J'avais de la peine pour lui et je me demandais comment il pouvait supporter cette nana.
> 
> \- Comme moi je te supporte.
> 
> \- Je t'emmerde Chalamet.
> 
> \- Oh oui appelles moi par mon nom, j'adore ça, il se prit un coup dans le bras et rit. La force d'un moineau, elle lui sauta alors sur le dos et ébouriffa ses cheveux, non pas les cheveux Sabrina ! Pas les cheveux !

Autour les gens les regardaient en se disant que ces jeunes devaient être fous, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils profitaient d'un moment d'innocence qui faisait du bien dans leur vie d'adultes, ou de jeune adulte pour Timothée.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer et pour cela, de passer par le côté skate park. Ils traversèrent donc le parc et ensuite prirent une montée de terre, pour arriver sur le trottoir et continuer jusqu'à l'entrée de la brune. Sur le chemin Timothée lui demanda si elle se rendait à la messe ce soir, ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative. Le samedi elle avait lieu à l’Église du côté « cité » et le dimanche matin à celle du village. Elle y allait en général tous les samedis quand elle le pouvait, c'était son petit rituel avec sa mère et chaque samedi elle y allumait la même bougie.

Elle demandait toujours la même chose, se disant que ses **prières** n'étaient pas vaines. Auparavant elle se disait athée, que si Dieu existait jamais elle n'aurait eu cette vie aussi chaotique. Mais elle avait récemment eu la preuve qu'il existait, cette preuve qu'elle pensait ne jamais recevoir un jour. Depuis ce jour elle y croyait et souvent il lui arrivait de prier, pas forcément à la messe mais chez elle, seule dans son lit. Quand elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar particulièrement horrible, son premier réflexe, dans le rêve et dans la réalité, était de prier.

En fait, beaucoup diraient que cela est idiot, mais elle était arrivée à un stade où elle n'avait plus aucune attache extérieure. Il ne lui restait plus que sa foi. Et si Dieu l'abandonnait, alors elle n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être parmi nous. Mais, elle savait que sa foi l'aiderait. Et elle savait que, même si elle ne le voyait pas, il était là et la supportait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Souvent la vie nous donnait des épreuves à surmonter, et chacun les surmontaient à sa façon.

> \- Tu veux venir avec ? Lui demanda alors Sabrina
> 
> \- à la messe ? Heu, bah... je peux ?
> 
> \- Bien-sûr que tu peux. La maison de Dieu accueille tout le monde tu sais, sans juger, elle lui sourit. Oui, bon, dis comme ça, c'est bizarre mais, c'est la vérité.
> 
> \- C'est à quelle heure ?
> 
> \- Dix-huit heures. Ma mère et moi on y va en voiture, parce-que tu sais, ça caille un peu le soir.
> 
> \- Ok, alors on se rejoint devant ? Sabrina hocha la tête. Bon bah, à tout à l'heure alors.

Sabrina remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant chez elle. Un câlin et un baiser sur la joue, et chacun rentra chez soi. Timothée avec un sourire ineffaçable sur le visage. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il se sentait heureux. Il avait une sensation intérieure inexplicable, et il devait avoir l'air fou à sourire comme ça, mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux.

Lorsqu'il rentra il se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, contemplant le plafond blanc en souriant toujours. Puis il sentit son téléphone vibrer. En regardant il vit une notification Instagram de son amie, l'ouvrant il ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était quelques-unes des photos prises tout à l'heure au parc et où elle avait mis en légende « Quand ton meilleur ami aime un peu trop la nature... ». Il aima la publication et commenta « C'est de l'art tu peux pas comprendre », accompagné d'un émoji levant les yeux.

Il verrouilla ensuite son téléphone et décida d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer. Que fallait-il mettre pour aller à la messe d'ailleurs ? Une tenue spéciale ? Il demanda à son amie par message, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'une tenue normale ferait largement l'affaire. Du moment qu'elle n'était pas irrespectueuse du lieu.

**< Oui mais ça veut dire quoi « normal »?>**

<Tu mets ton pull noir avec un de tes jeans foncés>

**< D'accord... Je t'avoues n'avoir jamais vraiment été à une messe...>**

<Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu fais l'effort de venir, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi ♥>

**< ♥♥>**

Une fois prêt il s'emmitoufla dans une doudoune, un châle, des gants et prit la direction de l’Église où il retrouva son amie quelques minutes plus tard. Il salua Marie-Ange, sa mère et tous les trois entrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment religieux. L'odeur de la cire était présente dès l'entrée. Sur la droite se trouvait un petit présentoir où étaient vendues les bougies, des simples à 50 cents, et des plus grandes à l'effigie d'un Saint, un Euro. Sabrina prit une de Sainte Rita comme tous les samedis et avant d'entrer, prit de l'eau bénite dans le petit bénitier à l'entrée et fit le signe de croix.

Ensuite elle traversa les allées et se rendit sur la droite, tout devant, juste avant les marches menant à l'Autel, là où étaient allumées toutes les bougies achetées. Elle était parmi les premières, elle la posa, releva la mèche et l'alluma à l'aide de l'allume gaz qui se trouvait là. Ensuite, elle regarda la statue de la Vierge Marie et lui parla mentalement, avant de faire le signe de croix et aller trouver une place sur les nombreux bancs encore vides.

Au passage elle prit un cahier de chants et prières, puis s'installa avec Timothée à sa droite. Elle profita de ce moment avant le début de la cérémonie pour prier et méditer, ce que le jeune-homme respecta. Il en profita pour feuilleter le cahier de prières et de chants, remarquant qu'il en reconnu quelques-uns. Des souvenirs d'enfance et de cours de religion.

Le curé arriva vingt minutes avant le début de la messe, il se changea et vint saluer les fidèles en leur serrant la main. Il remarqua aussitôt Timothée qui était une nouvelle tête, et discuta un peu avec lui, ce qui étonna le bouclé. Mais il se sentait à l'aise dans cette bâtisse. Sabrina disait souvent qu'elle était prise d'une émotion inexplicable, comme si quelque-chose en elle s'apaisait. Encore une fois, elle ne le disait pas toujours puisque peu de gens comprenaient.

La religion avait toujours été un sujet sensible, peu importe le pays où il était évoqué. Et les gens non-croyants tentaient par tous les moyens de vous faire croire que vous aviez tort, parce-que ceci, parce-que cela. Sabrina n'en parlait qu'avec Timothée, car lui ne jugeait pas et s'intéressait. La preuve, il était là ce soir alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il respectait sa foi et ne venait pas lui dire « Moi je ne comprends pas comment tu peux croire en quelque-chose dont on n'a jamais eu la preuve ». La preuve, il faut un minimum être ouvert d'esprit pour la voir lorsqu'elle se trouve en face de nous.

Si vous viviez avec des œillères, vous ne pouviez décemment pas voir ce qui était devant votre nez. Vous cherchiez la complexité alors que, la réponse était si simple. Il suffisait d'être un minimum ouvert. Et niveau ouverture d'esprit, Sabrina en possédait un rayon ! Elle ne jugeait jamais quoi que ce soit sans arguments nécessaires. Avant d'arriver à des conclusions hâtives, elle regardait et lisait tou concernant le sujet. Les conclusions hâtives ? Très peu pour elle.

Elle était en train de parler avec Timothée de comment se passait la messe, lorsque le retentissement caractéristique de la cloche se fit entendre, annonçant le début de la messe pour une durée d'une heure et demie. Même s'il ne prenait pas l’hostie ni ne chantait les chants religieux, il lisait ces derniers et écoutait attentivement les serments du jour, qui parlait justement du moment où le Seigneur vient au moment où tout espoir semble perdu. Inutile de dire que Sabrina s'y reconnaissait. Et le jeune-homme le su car il prit alors la main de son ami et la serra légèrement, comme pour dire « Je te soutiens ».

Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis se tourna à nouveau vers le curé qui continua son serment. Et une émotion inexplicable la prit alors, comme si elle se sentait protégée et entourée d'une armure indestructible. Une fierté et force intérieure que rien ne pouvait expliquer. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais seule quoi qu'il arrive, si elle tombait, on la rattraperait. Que ce soit ses proches, Timothée ou peu importe quel autre pilier. Elle n'était plus seule. Et réaliser cela était probablement la raison de son émotion.

Une fois la messe terminée, sa mère partit acheter quelques bougies en plus, tandis que Sabrina quitta l'édifice religieux avec son ami. Elle informa sa mère qu'elle dormait chez lui ce soir, et que donc ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'attendre. Ce n'était pas rare que cela arrive. Et lorsque Marie-Ange lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas d'affaire, elle répondit simplement qu'elle prendrait un t-shirt et un jogging de son ami. Puis les deux prirent la route à pieds, pestant contre le froid et le vent glacial qui par chance, était dans leur dos.

> \- Rappelles-moi pourquoi on est venu se perdre dans ce bled ?
> 
> \- Eh ! Elle le poussa, un peu plus de respect quand tu parles de l'Est de la France, toi.
> 
> \- Mais c'est vrai, c'est un frigo votre région.
> 
> \- C'est la tienne aussi, je te rappelles.

Pour la forme le jeune-homme fit une grimace et tous deux accélérèrent leur marche pour parvenir enfin, dans le cocon chaud et accueillant de la maison du plus jeune. Celui-ci enleva son écharpe, sa veste, ses gants et son bonnet, avant de faire de même avec ses chaussures, pestant sur le fait d'avoir les pieds gelés. Sabrina leva les yeux au ciel en lui disant qu'il était un Diva, il ne faisait pas encore vraiment froid mais le vent rendait les températures glaciales.

Nicole demanda à son fils comment ça s'était passé et il lui expliqua alors le déroulement de la messe, expliquant le serment du prêtre également, tout en se lavant les mains dans la cuisine. Sabrina fit de même à l'étage dans la salle de bains, avant de rejoindre Nicole et son fils dans la cuisine. La mère de famille leur proposa de prendre un apéritif au salon avec Marc, pendant qu'elle continuait la préparation du repas du soir. Ce que le bouclé accepta sans même sourciller.

Il s'assit donc tout à gauche sur le canapé, sa place habituelle et posa son verre de soda sur la table basse face à lui. Et sans aucune raison particulière, lorsque Sabrina passa devant lui pour s'asseoir à sa droite, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la renversa sur lui. Surprise elle lâcha un petit cri avant de frapper le bras de son ami en pestant, tandis que ce dernier rigolait et Marc souriait.

> \- Mais t'es malade ? Imagines j'avais un verre en main ? J'en aurais renversé partout !
> 
> \- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et suivant son instinct il lui embrassa la joue gauche d'un baiser humide, surprenant encore plus la brune qui secoua la tête en lui disant qu'il n'était pas normal et tentant de se dégager. Mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne de Timothée qui refusa de la laisser partir. Elle lui demanda au moins dans ce cas, de la laisser s'installer correctement. Et c'est comme ça que Sabrina se retrouva assise sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, son dos contre son torse et l'arrière de la tête reposant sur son épaule gauche.

Nicole ne put s'empêcher de discrètement les prendre en photo. Elle les trouvaient tellement mignons et aimerait tellement les voir ensemble... Il semblait qu'eux seuls ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de l'attitude qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

> \- Timothée je te préviens, si tu caches des coquilles de pistaches entre les coussins du canapé... fit Nicole.
> 
> \- Mais non maman, j'ai mon cendrier personnel, dit-il en serrant Sabrina d'un bras.
> 
> \- Je suis censée le prendre comment ça ? Elle se retourna vers lui.
> 
> \- Attends tu peux te redresser et me passer le bol s'il te plaît ? Ce qu'elle fit et il se retrouva avec le torse collé à son dos. Ça te dis on fait une story ?
> 
> \- Soirée pistaches ? Elle sourit et il hocha la tête, ce qui lui fit secouer la sienne, t'es vraiment bizarre des fois.
> 
> \- Au fait Sabrina, j'espère que tu aimes le **fromage** ?
> 
> \- Ah j'adore !
> 
> \- Ça tombe bien, parce-que nous avons pour habitude d'en manger après le repas.

***

Une fois leurs panses remplies, et leurs fromage avalés, Nicola proposa une petite pause avant le dessert qui était un café avec une part de tarte toute fraîche faîte le matin même. Tim en profita pour aller fumer sur la terrasse et rejoindre son amie qui contemplait le **paysage**. Les lumières au loin, les phares des voitures qui bougeaient entre les arbres et virages des routes campagnardes alentours. Emmitouflée dans un gilet dix fois trop grand appartenant au plus jeune.

Il se mit à sa gauche et alluma le cylindre de nicotine, avant de le proposer à son ami qui refusa en secouant la tête, resserrant autour d'elle le gilet gris clair en laine épaisse. Le bonnet qu'elle portait était encore un de Timothée qu'elle avait piqué sur le porte-manteaux. Il le lui fit remarquer en souriant avant de tirer à nouveau sur sa cigarette et recracher la fumée. Il passa machinalement le bras droit autour de ses épaules et amena sa main tenant la cigarette vers la bouche de son amie qui, machinalement, tira dessus et recracha la fumée.

Il était rare qu'elle fume. Elle ne connaissait pas la dépendance, donc elle pouvait se le permettre de temps en temps. Heureusement que sa mère ne le savait pas. Car même à l'aube de ses 30 ans elle avait encore peur d'elle, et il valait mieux qu'elle ne découvre jamais qu'elle fumait. Même si ce n'était qu'une petite taffe de temps en temps.

Une fois sa cigarette terminée, il écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet et passa ses deux ras par-dessus les épaules de son amie, collant son torse contre son dos. Il prit alors son portable et le mit en mode selfie et le tint au niveau du ventre de Sabrina et, tandis que tous deux regardaient droit devant, appuya sur le déclencheur. C'était une photo simple mais qu'il aimait bien et décida de garder pour lui, pour une fois.

En fait, Timothée avait pris conscience de quelque-chose ce soir, mais il se garda bien de le dire.

Retournant à l'intérieur parce-qu'il faisait tout de même un petit degrés, Sabrina se posa sur le canapé tandis que Tim aida sa mère à apporter les tasses et le thermos de café, ainsi que la tarte, les assiettes et les couverts. Une fois tous les quatre servis, ils discutèrent du programme en cours sur l'écran plat accroché au mur. Une émission appelée « La boîte à secrets », dans laquelle des personnalités venaient raconter un événement lié à un objet personnel dans une boîte. Evidemment, il y avait toujours une part d'émotion, c'était souvent le but de ces émissions.

Et Sabrina, qui était toujours dans les bras de Timothée, ne put retenir la sienne et se mit à renifler en pensant que personne ne le remarquerait. Malheureusement pour elle, son meilleur ami était quelqu'un qui ne loupait rien. Surtout que le sujet traité était un sujet sensible pour la jeune-femme. Il s'agissait d'une actrice atteinte d'endométriose et qui venait parler de son combat pour avoir un enfant, qui avait mené à la naissance de sa fille. Et approchant des 30 ans, Sabrina se demandait si un jour elle pourrait elle aussi construire une famille.

Sans dire un mot, le plus jeune la serra plus fort contre lui et approcha ses lèvres de sa tempe droite et y déposa plusieurs baisers, lui chuchotant qu'il était là. Que tout allait bien. Il la berça de gauche à droite sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et vu de l'extérieur, on pourrait vraiment penser à un couple. Finalement, lorsqu'elle se mit à bailler à répétitions, le bouclé estima qu'il était l'heure pour « la mamie » d'aller se coucher, ce à quoi il récolta un nouveau coup dans le bras.

> \- Maman, je suis un meilleur ami battu !
> 
> \- Tu cherches en même temps, sourit Nicole.
> 
> \- Papa... dit-il cherchant du soutien.
> 
> \- Ne jamais contredire une femme, tu devrais le savoir mon fils.
> 
> \- Pfft, aucune solidarité.

Après un énième bâillement, Sabrina finit par se lever et les deux jeunes gens se retirent dans la chambre du plus jeune. Là, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait lui prêter des affaires pour la nuit et il lui indiqua simplement l'armoire, lui laissant le choix. Elle prit donc un jogging en coton et un t-shirt noir uni, avant de se retirer dans la salle de bains pour se démaquiller et se changer. Une fois de retour dans la pièce elle entra directement dans le lit et s'installa, tandis que Timothée alluma la télévision au mur face au lit.

Il voulu regarder une rediffusion de Spiderman qui passait sur la première chaîne, mais la brune n'aimait pas et n'avait jamais cherché à s'y intéresser. Avoir des **pouvoirs** en se faisant piquer par une araignée... et puis quoi encore ? Le mec qui avait créé cela ne s'était pas trop cassé la tête. Mais bon, Timothée aimait donc... Dans le monde des super-héros, même une **plante** pouvait devenir quelque-chose de dangereux.

Finalement, Sabrina s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Tim lui, qui s'en était rendu compte, baissa le volume de la télévision et fit attention de ne pas la réveiller. Éventuellement, il prit une photo avec son portable également... et la garda jalousement dans son téléphone. Il fut surprit lorsque, environ une heure plus tard, dans son sommeil elle vint chercher sa main gauche et effleura ses doigts. Naturellement, il les lia avec les siens et ne lâcha plus cette étreinte même au moment de s'endormir.

Dire que sortir d'une rupture était une chose facile était totalement faux. Peu importait l'âge, la situation, le lieu, c'était toujours difficile. Que ce soit de quitter ou se faire quitter. Ce n'était jamais fais de gaieté de cœur. Et Timothée avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être quelqu'un d'horrible lorsqu'il quittait une fille, mais il se savait honnête et sincère. On ne pouvait donc pas lui reprocher cela. Il ne sortait pas des excuses toutes faîtes du genre « C'est pas toi, c'est moi, j'ai besoin de ma liberté », non.

N'allez pas croire que, parce-qu'il était porteur d'un joli minois, il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et n'essuyait pas les critiques. Il en avait entendu tellement... Visage trop bizarre, nez trop fin, menton trop en avant, front trop large, sourcils trop épais, trop mince, des jambes dignes de baguettes, etc. Une des filles avec qui voulait sortir avait même tenté de le mettre à la musculation parce qu'il était « trop plat ». N'importe quoi.

Chaque humain était différent. Et la différence était une force dans ce monde.


	5. Chapitre V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre j'ai choisi la musique suivante : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztmBNXXMJ9s
> 
> Je précise qu'il s'agit de mon premier vrai lime... Et que je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura d'autres dans cette fiction... on verra ! Je voulais aussi dire qu'il s'agit du plus long chapitre de la fiction jusqu'à maintenant et que, je pense que c'est également un de mes préférés. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Et merci à Clarisse pour ses retours ♥

Timothée était allongé sur son lit, en train de tranquillement regarder la télévision et profitant du fait d'avoir la maison pour lui seul. Ses parents étaient invités chez des amis et allaient probablement rentrer tard. Il attendait son amie pour lancer le film « La Boum », qu'ils avaient prévus de regarder ensemble. Lui l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois dans son adolescence, mais Sabrina elle n'en avait jamais vu plus que des extraits. C'était donc le moment ou jamais.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte il remarqua qu'elle était vêtue de sa chambre de chambre – à lui – et une fois la porte fermée, elle ouvrit le vêtement en coton et Timothée en resta bouche-bée. Choqué. Il était en train de rêver... Face à lui, son ami était dans un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle bleue et arborait une pose... pas suggestive, mais il allait presque dire, sexy. Elle avait sa main gauche sur sa hanche et la droit appuyée contre l'encadrement, l'air de dire « Alors ? ».

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle sortait d'une rupture depuis quelques semaines, et là elle se retrouvait à demie nue à deux mètres de lui. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il contourna le lit et avança vers elle, mais elle eut la même idée et une fois face à lui il remarqua que son regard était... séducteur. Une nouvelle fois il avala sa salive difficilement et sentit sa gorge devenir sèche.

> \- Je... Tu...
> 
> \- Chut, dit-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche.

Il voulut répondre mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de sortir quelconque son, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Un baiser romantique, doux et sauvage à la fois. Il pouvait ressentir à travers celui-ci toute la passion et l'envie dont faisait preuve son amie. Tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos, juste au-dessus du tissu de dentelle bleue, elle passa ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules pour joindre ses mains derrière la nuque du bouclé.

Timothée pouvait sentir des milliers de papillons venir envahir son estomac, et son ventre tout entier. Et se laissa porté par ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente reculer sous l'initiative de la brune. Inévitablement ils tombèrent sur le lit et le jeune-homme fut étonné que les lattes aient résisté à l'assaut. Ses jambes étaient pliées au bord du lit Sabrina s'assit sur ses hanches, continuant de l'embrasser.

Rapidement les mains de Timothée se promenèrent dans le dos de la jeune-femme et cette dernière promena ses mains sous le t-shirt du bouclé, le relevant jusqu'à mi-torse afin qu'il l'enlève. Ce qu'il fit sans vraiment de résistance.

Timothée eu du mal à croire qu'il vivait réellement cela. Il oublia totalement qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle était fraîchement célibataire, ou même qu'il devrait probablement stopper tout ça avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

Mais un détail en fond devint de plus en plus bruyant. Un son qu'il ne parvenait pas à situer, ni reconnaître. Une musique sortie de nulle part et qui devint de plus en plus forte... C'est alors qu'il sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il était en réalité dans son lit et que, ce qu'il entendait était l'alarme de son réveil qu'il avait mise et totalement oubliée.

Attrapant à l'aveuglette l'appareil pour éteindre cette maudite sonnerie, il le reposa et grogna de frustration, sa couvrant le visage de la main gauche. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il jeta un regard sous les draps pour voir qu'il était toujours bel et bien habillé mais aussi que ce rêve avait eu des conséquences. À nouveau il se frappa le visage de la main. Il venait de... faire un rêve érotique sur sa meilleure amie. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

Pourquoi diable son cerveau avait-il eu besoin de lui faire rêver de cela ? Il était vrai que, depuis quelques semaines, Timothée avait réalisé combien il était heureux que son amie ne soit plus en couple. Ils passaient quasiment tout leur temps libre ensemble, étaient très tactiles, dormaient ensemble mais au réveil il avait souvent la surprise de trouver Sabrina, la tête sur son torse et la main autour de sa taille. Ou inversement, lorsque lui se transformait en koala durant la nuit.

Mais est-ce que cela justifiait un rêve de ce genre ? Non. Il se sentait tellement mal alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était quelque-chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Grognant à nouveau il sortit de son lit et décida d'aller prendre une douche et régler le problème à l'aide d'eau très froide. Il n'était pas question pour lui de se soulager en pensant à ce rêve. C'était malsain. Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble et puis, même si tel était le cas, il ne le ferait pas.

Une fois lavé, habillé et ayant tenté de coiffer sommairement sa crinière, il descendit se préparer un petit-déjeuner. Toast grillés avec du beurre et de la confiture de framboises, le tout accompagné d'un bon café bien noir. Il devait se rafraîchir les idées et surtout, se sortir de la tête ces images qui prenaient un malin plaisir à tourner dans son crâne.

La réalité était que, tout au fond de lui, Timothée avait développé une attirance pour Sabrina. Et ce bien avant qu'il n'en découvre les premiers signes. Elle le fascinait par sa culture générale et sa soif de savoir, quel que soit le sujet. Passionnée d'Histoire, elle pouvait parler des heures durant de ce sujet si on la lançait. Elle pouvait regarder encore et encore les mêmes reportages, car les sujets la touchait. Elle disait que c'était important, peu importait le pays concerné. C'était le passé qui permettait de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs dans le futur.

Et dans un sens elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le passé donnait le présent, qui donnait une idée du futur. Combien de fois l'Histoire avait été si proche de se reproduire ? Et à l'heure actuelle, les conséquences ne seraient que désastreuses pour tous. Aucune classe sociale ne serait épargnée. Car l'argent n'achète pas la liberté. Aussi riche furent-ils.

Lui était passionné de cinéma et de théâtre. Il pouvait également passer des heures à parler de ses films favoris parmi lesquels on comptait notamment ceux de Louis DeFunès, mais aussi des récents comme ceux de Christopher Nolan. Il adorait beaucoup de classiques du cinéma français et ne se lassait jamais de les regarder, encore et encore avec son père, remarquant toujours un petit détail ici ou là.

En tournant la tête sur la gauche il vit le journal posé sur le coin de la table e,t tendit le bras pour le prendre. Son français lu avait encore quelques difficultés, mais il comprenait 80 % de ce qu'il lisait. Lorsqu'il ne savait pas, il recherchait sur internet la signification et/ou son équivalent anglais. La rubrique sports était celle qui l'intéressait le plus, même s'il ne supportait pas l'équipe de la capitale départementale, mais plutôt l'A.S Saint-Étienne. C'était ses origines paternelles. Là où il avait passé la majorités de ses étés petit et adolescent.

Il lui arrivait encore d'y aller parfois, mais il devait avouer que ça lui manquait. Pour ça qu'il aimait vivre ici, ça lui rappelait un peu ce village et le basket qu'il avait appris à Dijon. Ou le foot à Carcassonne. Oui, il aimait la France. Et il était fier de pouvoir se dire français grâce à son père.

Mais vous vous en doutiez, chasser une idée et elle revenait au galop dans votre esprit. Et lorsqu'il reçut un message de son amie lui demandant s'il voulait qu'ils se voient aujourd'hui, il sentit son estomac se tordre et malgré lui, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Se donnant mentalement une claque il secoua la tête et lui répondit qu'elle pouvait venir si elle le souhaitait, qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit de toute façon.

Il débarrassa la table et lava ses couverts avant de monter faire son lit. Mais en entrant il eut un bug et fixa le lit, revoyant les images de ce rêve qui lui avait paru si réel. En dehors du côté sexuel du rêve, il réalisa qu'il aimerait tellement pouvoir se réveiller tous les jours à ses côtés. Pouvoir se tourner dans le lit et serrer dans bras autre chose qu'un pauvre coussin froid et mou. Se réveiller avec un autre son que celui de l'alarme de son téléphone, sa voix par exemple.

Une fois encore il ressentit des papillons et se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était son amie. Point. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer et risquer de la perdre. Car pour lui, c'était clair, jamais elle ne l'aimerait plus qu'un simple ami et jamais ils ne formeraient le couple qu'il espérait secrètement.

Il finit par faire son lit et passer un petit coup de balais et de plumeau, avant d'entendre la sonnette de l'entrée. Cette façon caractéristique c'était sa signature. Un jeu qui a finit par devenir une habitude. Une longue sonnerie et trois courtes. Il rangea le balais dans le placard et en profita pour se regarder dans le miroir juste à côté, remit ses cheveux en place et se trouva ridicule. Il souffla un coup et alla ouvrir.

Faire comme si de rien n'était. Il la fit entrer et lui fit un câlin comme à leur habitude, avant de lui proposer quelque-chose à boire, ce qu'elle refusa gentiment disant que pour l'instant elle n'avait pas soif. Lui répliqua qu'il avait soif et donc se servir un verre d'eau. Sabrina haussa un sourcil, puis les fronça face à l'attitude de son ami. Quelque-chose était bizarre. Il était bizarre.

> \- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle
> 
> \- Oui, bien-sûr, il sourit. Pourquoi ça irait pas ?
> 
> \- Bah, je sais pas, t'as l'air... bizarre. Nerveux, même.
> 
> \- Ah ? Non désolé j'ai... fais un rêve qui m'a perturbé.
> 
> \- Ah... tu veux en parler ?
> 
> \- Non. Dit-il rapidement. Non, je... c'était rien, il balaya l'air d'un revers de la main.

Non mais vous le voyiez lui dire « Écoutes Sab', j'ai rêvé que tu débarquais dans ma chambre en sous-vêtements sexy et que tu te jetais sur moi » ? Parce-que lui, non. Et il tenta de faire bonne figure mais, chaque fois qu'elle était dos à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et parfois laisser son regard descendre sur ses hanches. Et inévitablement, repenser à ce rêve.

À ce rythme il allait se retrouver avec une érection non voulue et elle allait le prendre pour un pervers. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui expliquait, à savoir une idée pour sa prochaine fiction. Car oui, elle écrivait, beaucoup. Et la plupart du temps Timothée lisait et donnait son avis. Il savait que certains personnages avaient des traits piqués un petit peu partout autour d'elle, même lui. C'était plutôt mignon d'ailleurs.

Mais une fois le sujet terminé, le silence revint. Seul le bruit du réfrigérateur se faisait entendre et c'était... gênant. Car Timothée tenta un regard vers elle mais baissa les yeux en rougissant, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas et lui redemanda ce qu'il avait. Il n'avait jamais été gêné face à elle, et là voilà qu'il agissait comme un adolescent de dix-sept ans face à la personne qu'il aimait en secret. Bon, en soit c'était le cas, sauf pour le côté ado.

Il aimerait bien vaincre sa peur et se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser, prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Mais s'il faisait cela il se mangerait une claque à coup sûr. Et comme il ne voulait rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et rougir encore plus, tentant de le cacher en baissant la tête. Ce qui ne servait strictement à rien.

Si seulement sa mère était là, elle pourrait sans doute le conseiller et l'aider à trouver une issue. Une mère savait tout non ? Elle saurait donc quels conseils donner à son fils et le guider dans la bonne direction.

***

Ce soir là, lorsque Timothée insista pour aider Nicole en cuisine, celle-ci sentit que son fils avait besoin de ses conseils. Il aimait cuisiner avec elle, mais pas au point d'insister si fortement. Elle commença donc à préparer la salade pour ce soir, en demandant à Timothée de détacher les feuilles de laitue et les laver. Et il profita de ce moment, les mains sous l'eau en train de soigneusement nettoyer et rincer les feuilles de laitue, pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

> \- Comment est-ce que tu as su que papa était le bon ?
> 
> \- Oh, c'est une bonne question... C'est difficile d'expliquer cela tu sais. C'est une sensation intérieure, j'avais envie de construire quelque-chose avec lui, de me réveiller chaque jour à ses côtés et de partager pleins de choses avec lui.
> 
> \- Hum... il hocha la tête et mit des feuilles dans l'essoreuse à salade.
> 
> \- Pourquoi cette question ?
> 
> \- Oh, je... je voulais juste savoir.
> 
> \- Timothée, je te connais. Tu ne m'as jamais posé ce genre de questions auparavant. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?
> 
> \- Techniquement, non puisque je connais cette personne depuis longtemps.
> 
> \- Je vois... Tu ressens quelque-chose pour Sabrina mais tu ne sais pas si c'est de l'amitié ou plus que cela ? Et tu as peur de lui dire.
> 
> \- Comment...
> 
> \- Je suis ta mère Timothée, je sens ces choses là. C'est elle, je me trompe ?
> 
> \- Non, il baissa la tête et sortit les feuilles de l'essoreuse pour les mettre dans le saladier. C'est juste que... maman c'est gênant...
> 
> \- Oh tu sais Timothée, j'ai été jeune avant toi, elle rit.
> 
> \- J'ai fais... un rêve, qui m'a... perturbé disons. Et, j'ai... pris conscience que, peut-être que je voulais un peu plus qu'une simple amitié avec elle.
> 
> \- Et alors, où est le problème ?
> 
> \- C'est ma meilleure amie maman. Et puis, c'est hyper dégradant pour elle de savoir que j'ai... Fin que... t'as compris quoi.
> 
> \- Timothée, elle le prit par les épaules, tu devrais lui en parler. Pour te libérer mais aussi par sincérité envers elle.
> 
> \- Elle va me détester maman.
> 
> \- Je suis sûre que non. Vous avez un lien bien trop précieux pour qu'il se brise.

Elle conclut sa phrase en le prenant dans ses bras et lui disant à l'oreille que tout se passerait bien. Et le congédia en lui disant d'aller l'appeler, si le dire en face était trop difficile. Ce qu'il fit avec un petit sourire et le cœur battant un peu plus rapidement. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'assit contre la tête de lit, brancha ses écouteurs et ouvrit Messenger. Il vit qu'elle était en ligne et en profita pour lui envoyer un message, lui demandant s'il pouvait l'appeler, ce à quoi elle répondit que oui.

Il souffla un bon coup et appuya sur le bouton d'appel sans visio. La brune répondit au bout de deux sonneries, l'accueillant d'un « Saluut ! » dans lequel il put entendre son sourire et qui fit naître le sien. Il la salua également et elle lui demanda alors pourquoi il n'avait pas mis la visio, ce à quoi il répondit que c'était plus simple pour ce dont il voulait lui parler. Elle accepta et décida de ne pas mettre la sienne, après que Timothée ait dit que ce serait plus facile pour lui de ne pas voir ses réactions en direct.

Évidemment, elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée. Dans sa tête les scénarios catastrophes s’enchaînaient et elle s'était déjà persuadée qu'à la fin de cet appel, qui serait court elle en était certaine, elle aurait perdu son meilleur ami. Son allié.

> \- Bon, je me lance alors. Je m'excuse si je parais confus parfois dans mes paroles, mais je suis un peu stressé et... voilà. On se connaît depuis des années et, plus le temps passe plus notre lien grandit et devient indestructible. Tu es arrivée dans ma vie telle une tempête sortie de nulle part et, j'avoue qu'au début j'étais un peu septique parce-que beaucoup de filles m'avaient déjà tourné autour. Je me suis dis « ça y est, encore une qui veut son american boyfriend », mais pas du tout. Tu t'es juste posée à côté de moi et tu m'as demandé ce que j'écoutais, avant de froncer le nez en entendant ma réponse. Tu as commencé à parler d'Eminem, en disant que c'était le meilleur rappeur de tous les temps pour toi, et tu as argumenté jusqu'à ce que je te concède qu'il était bon. Ensuite on a rit et tu m'as tendu la main en me disant ton prénom. Et quand je t'ai dis le mien, je me rappelle que tu avais l'air surprise. Tu m'as même dit « Oh, c'est très français ça pour un américain pure souche ». Tu me savais moitié français, mais je suis rentré dans ton jeu et tu t'es mise à me parler dans un anglais... Tu baragouinais je ne sais quoi, il sourit au souvenir. Et j'ai finis par éclater de rire parce-que, franchement, ton anglais était vraiment pas terrible. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu m'avais sorti des phrases de chansons, il secoua la tête et sourit en continuant, bref. Ce jour là je sais pas, il s'est passé un truc. J'ai ressenti tout au fond de moi que, quoi qu'il arrive, toi et moi nous irions loin tous les deux. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'étais content d'être traité comme un être humain normal, pas comme le sex-xymbol américain qui vient de débarquer et galère en français. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais proposé de me donner des cours, enfin si, tu l'as fait mais beaucoup plus tard. Et en fait, je crois que pendant les cours nous ne faisions que parler de nos goûts respectifs, et regarder des vidéos de vieux films français. Tu disais que le meilleur pour apprendre une langue étrangère était soit la lecture, soit regarder des films en VO sous-titrés. Et puis on a commencé à se faire des après-midi chez moi à regarder Les 400 coups, Intouchables, Don Camillo, La Grande Vadrouille, etc. Sincèrement, je crois que tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée ici, il sourit grandement et put sentir le sourire de son amie de l'autre côté. Puis, les années ont passées et ont encore plus resserré notre lien, tu étais là pour m'aider à chacune de mes relations foireuses, me donner ton avis le plus sincère possible sans prendre de pincettes. Et j'aime ça, ta sincérité. Tu es quelqu'un d'authentique comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Et tu as eu ton lot de connards aussi, on en a passé des soirées à refaire le monde allongés sur la terrasse à regarder les étoiles. Et tu as connu... ce connard. Au début je le trouvais louche quand tu m'en parlais. Je me disais « Ce mec est tellement mauvais pour elle, elle mérite tellement mieux », et je te l'avais dit d'ailleurs. Son amie à l'autre bout du fil fit un signe d'approbation. Et, plus tu me parlais de lui et plus ça m'énervait. Parce-que, je voyais tellement que lui ne t'aimais pas et moi j'étais là et... et j'avais tellement à t'offrir. J'étais bras grands ouverts, tu n'avais qu'à dire un mot et je les refermaient sur toi pour ne plus te laisser partir. Alors oui, quand j'ai su qu'il t'avais quittée, égoïstement j'étais content parce-que je me disais « Elle ouvrira les yeux et j'aurais ma chance aussi ». Sauf que, tu as continué à ne me voir que comme un meilleur ami. Et, Sabrina je te jure que j'ai essayé de refouler tout ce que je ressentais. Je te promets j'ai essayé aussi fort que j'ai pu mais, je n'y arrive pas. Tu es partout. Dans mes projets, dans les livres que je lis, dans les films que je regarde, dans mes songes. Et, j'ai tellement honte de te dire tout ça mais, cette nuit j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais plus te mentir et te cacher tout ça. Ça me fait mal et indirectement je te fais du mal également. J'ai honte d'avoir rêvé de toi de cette façon, mais ça m'a fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens car, je t'avoues que tout est encore confus dans ma tête. Je viens tout juste de le découvrir, entre guillemets. Donc je suis totalement désolé si tu décides de ne plus jamais me reparler après ça, je te comprendrais. Et je respecterai ton choix. Mais tu as pris une place trop importante dans mon cœur pour que je ne t'en parle pas. Ce matin j'ai découvert que, tout ce que je voulais c'était me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins que Dieu fait, et tout partager avec toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas grand chose à t'offrir, je ne travaille pas, je suis des cours à distance, j'ai le permis mais je n'ai pas de voiture... Je suis beaucoup plus jeune que toi de cinq ans... Mais, je peux te promettre une chose : je ne veux te prouver que tu peux être heureuse. Je veux être la raison de ton sourire, celui qui occupe tes pensées sans arrêt, l'épaule sur laquelle tu peux pleurer ou simplement te reposer. Je veux qu'on puisse adopter un petit chien et se dire qu'il est un peu comme notre bébé. J'ai envie d'un avenir avec toi Sabrina.

Il termina son long monologue, le cœur battant si vite qu'il pouvait l'entendre dans ses oreilles. Et le silence à l'autre bout du fil lui fit vérifier si elle n'avait pas raccroché. Mais non. Il l'entendit bouger et se mordit le pouce de stresse. Il fit alors une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais dans sa chambre, il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, s'assit sur le rebord et alluma un cylindre de nicotine.

Sabrina dû l'entendre et reconnaître le bruit du briquet et celui caractéristique de l'aspiration et de la fumée recrachée. Car elle se racla nerveusement la gorge et prit enfin la parole.

> \- Je... Tu peux mettre la visio s'il te plaît ? Elle demanda d'une voix si douce qu'il dû monter le volume de ses écouteurs.
> 
> \- Oui, bien-sûr. Il coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres et appuya sur le bouton de la caméra.

Après quelques secondes apparu le visage de son amie, rouge et visiblement timide. Les deux ne dirent rien et se regardèrent juste pendant de longues minutes, Timothée tirant sur sa cigarette nerveusement et jetant les cendres dans le cendrier sur le rebord de l'autre côté.

> \- Je, tes mots me touchent vraiment beaucoup, dit-elle finalement après un long moment, toujours gênée.
> 
> \- Je les pensent, sincèrement.
> 
> \- Je sais, elle sourit. Et, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire... On ne m'a jamais... on ne m'a jamais dit de si belles phrases. Je...
> 
> \- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit.
> 
> \- Si, je veux te remercier Timothée. Tu as toujours été là, peu importe les moments, peu importe l'heure. Tu as toujours répondu présent. Tu es venu aussitôt lorsque je t'ai appelé sur ce parking. Je sais que, je pourrais toujours compter sur toi et concernant le rêve je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai aussi dû rêver plusieurs de fois que toi et moi étions ensemble. Si ça se trouve, mon cerveau tentait de me faire passer un message que je refusais de voir. Tu connais mon habitude pour ne pas voir ce qui est devant mon nez, elle sourit et il le lui rendit. Ce que j'essaye de dire... c'est que, peut-être que l'on partage le même avis l'un sur l'autre.

Timothée ne le dit pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des captures d'écran. Il remarquait bien son regard amoureux dans le retour de la petite fenêtre de leur conversation visuelle. Ses yeux pétillaient et il rougissait. Mais alors il prit conscience de la dernière phrase de son amie et la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage, la bouche ouverte de surprise. En oubliant sa cigarette qui devait être terminée à présent.

> \- Tu..., il la vit hocher la tête, sérieusement ?
> 
> \- Oui, elle sourit grandement, gênée puis baissa la tête dans un rire nerveux.
> 
> \- Oh, fuck. Ouaw je... je m'attendais pas à ça en fait, il sourit grandement et elle rit à nouveau en baissant la tête. Aussitôt son regard s'adoucit et il pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche pour la regarder, avec de l'amour plein les yeux. Tu es mignonne, il la vit rougir.
> 
> \- Arrêtes, elle se cacha le visage de ses mains.
> 
> \- Ne te caches pas amour, dit-il tout naturellement et Sabrina bougea légèrement ses doigts pour le regarder au travers. Pardon si...
> 
> \- Non. C'est mignon.

Il pourrait rester comme cela des heures, à la regarder sourire et rougir avec les milliers de papillons qui s'envolaient dans son ventre. Il se sentait bien. Il sortit de l'application deux minutes, juste le temps d'envoyer un message à sa mère pour lui dire merci, suivit d'un cœur rouge.

**< Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. Souviens-toi que le dialogue est la base de tout ♥>**

<Merci maman. Je t'aime ♥>

Il était heureux. Oui, c'était le mot. Heureux.


	6. Chapitre VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre j'ai choisi cette musique : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Edwsf-8F3sI#=_=
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> P.S : Désolé s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de corriger.

Après cette confession, les deux étaient resté encore de longues minutes à se regarder en souriant et échangeant quelques mots, jusqu'à ce que Timothée soit interrompu dans sa contemplation par deux coups frappés contre sa porte. Autorisant la personne de l'autre côté à entrer, il vit apparaître son père qui l'informa que le repas était servit. Il lui dit qu'il arrivait puis une fois le panneau de bois refermé, il reporta son regard son son écran et automatiquement ses yeux _hazel_ pétillèrent.

Il s'excusa de devoir couper pour aller manger, mais qu'ils pouvaient se reparler un peu plus tard, ce à quoi la jeune-femme hocha la tête en tentant vainement de cacher son sourire. Il lui envoya un baiser et raccrocha. Il se leva du bord de la fenêtre où il était assit et referma celle-ci après avoir rentré le cendrier également. Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche, après avoir débranché les écouteurs qu'il déposa sur son bureau et descendit à la cuisine, où il se lava les mains et se mit à table.

Marc et Nicole remarquèrent aussitôt le changement sur le visage de leur fils. Il avait des traits apaisés, son regard pétillait de milles feux et cela était d'autant plus visible qu'ils étaient bruns/verts à tendance jaune au croisement des deux couleurs. Il se servit une bonne assiette de frites et prit une escalope à la crème avec des champignons, avant de rajouter un peu de salade verte et de carottes râpées à côté.

Ses parents sourirent en voyant qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup d'appétit ce soir. Apparemment, l'amour donnait envie de manger, la légende était vraie.

Marc parla comme d'habitude de sa journée de travail, expliquant une situation hilarante qui avait eu lieu avec la photocopieuse, au moment de changer le toner. Nicole elle, raconta comment le stagiaire avait été dragué par une cliente qui espérait obtenir un rabais. Timothée riait de bon cœur, un vrai rire tant par le son que par la manière de le faire. Il avait ces petites rides aux coins des yeux appelés « rides de charmes », qui montraient que ce sourire était entier.

> \- Et toi ta journée ? Lui demanda Marc
> 
> \- Oh, je l'ai passée avec Sabrina un peu et puis, on a parlé au téléphone ce soir, il tenta de retenir son sourire, en vain.
> 
> \- Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, il fit remarquer en buvant une gorgée de son verre de vin.
> 
> \- Comme d'habitude, il haussa les épaules et baissa la tête vers son assiette pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.
> 
> \- Oh, à la vue de ton regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque-chose de différent. Timothée releva les yeux surprit, ce qui fit sourire son père. On a été jeunes avant toi tu sais.
> 
> \- On va vraiment devoir parler de ma vie amoureuse en mangeant ?
> 
> \- Ah parce-que tu en as une ? Le taquina Marc
> 
> \- Oh, vraiment ? Il haussa un sourcil. C'était nul comme blague, il rit. Mais si vous voulez savoir, et je sais que vous voulez, on a parlé... J'ai parlé à cœur ouvert et je pense qu'elle partage un peu mon point de vue.
> 
> \- Tu vois que tu avais tort de t'en faire, sourit Nicole. Souviens-toi comme je t'ai dis, le dialogue est la base de tout.
> 
> \- Oui. Mais parfois, ce n'est pas simple de dire ses sentiments.
> 
> \- Suis ton cœur, lui dit Marc. Même si tu as peur, ne la laisse pas te paralyser et regretter ensuite. Dire les choses, c'est toujours positif.

Il hocha la tête et remercia ses parents pour leur soutien et leurs conseils. Ensuite, Marc embraya sur une autre discussion concernant le foot et un match qui passait bientôt, demandant à son fils s'il serait de la partie. Évidemment qu'il le serait ! Fan de foot, il ne ratait aucune occasion de voir un match en compagnie de son père, partager cette passion commune était important pour lui. Nicole elle, regardait souvent un film dans la chambre, souriant lorsqu'elle entendait les deux hommes de sa vie s'extasier d'un but marqué.

Timothée demanda alors s'il pouvait inviter Sabrina. Elle avait aimé le foot par le passé et puis, ce serait une occasion de passer la soirée avec elle également. Il voulait avoir l'avis de ses parents sur l'attitude qu'elle avait envers lui, ce qui les fit sourire.

Après le repas, et après avoir débarrassé la table, le jeune-homme informa ses parents qu'il sortait prendre l'air et emmenait Snoopy avec lui, ça lui ferait faire une promenade. Il mit la laisse à l'animal et après avoir enfilé tout l'attirail pour parer le froid hivernal, il sortit. La promenade ne durait que vingt minutes mais c'était suffisant, et cela l'aiderait à s'aérer l'esprit aussi. Enfin, si entre temps Snoopy n'essayait pas de jouer les Roi de la cité en aboyant sur tous ceux qui passaient, chiens, chats, humains...

Tim en général tirait sur la laisse et le gardait à côté de lui, car malgré tout ce chien avait de la force et tirait fort. Et engueuler un chien avec ce nom faisait toujours sourire les habitants. Avec un nom comme ça, il était censé être un ange, pas un diable qui avait envie d'en découdre avec tout le monde. Mais ce chien était un mâle, et les mâles avaient cet esprit dominant. Et justement lorsqu'il croisa au loin celui d'une voisine, il se mit à grogner.

> \- Non. Snoopy non, il enroula la laisse autour de son poignet et sa main pour rapprocher l'animal de sa jambe. J'ai dis non. Mais rapidement il aboya, chut ! Non ! Tu te calmes ! Ça suffit ! Non mais dis-donc tu t'es cru où là ? Tu l'as vu ce matin c'est bon, on a compris. Tu te tais ! Non mais oh. Ça j'accepte pas ! Ah non hein. Pas de friandises quand on rentre, voilà.

Il se disait des fois qu'il devait avoir l'air fou à parler au chien comme à un enfant, mais dans un sens, il était un peu l'enfant de la maison. Il avait besoin d'un régime surtout. Ce chien mangeait trop et ne bougeait pas assez, la faute à ses parents qui le nourrissaient bien trop à son goût. Il pourrait reprendre le sport et aller courir avec lui, ou juste marcher. Mais l'animal y prendrait goût et s'il ne pouvait plus le sortir, personne ne le ferait.

Faisant le chemin arrière pour rentrer, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit, souriant en voyant que son amie lui demandait quand est-ce qu'il la rappellerait, ce à quoi il répondit par une photo de la laisse et du chien au bout de celle-ci, ajoutant un texte disant « Dès que Monsieur aura terminé sa promenade du soir ». Une fois chez lui, il se débarrassa de tout son attirail, délivra Snoopy de sa laisse et informa qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Là il se changea en tenue de nuit, enfilant un pantalon rayé rouge et noir et un t-shirt à manche longues de couleur beige.

Une fois installé contre sa tête de lit il connecta son casque Bluetooth et lança l'appel, en vidéo cette fois-ci. Aussitôt qu'il vit son visage, un énorme sourire prit place sur le sien. Celui qui faisait apparaître ses rides aux coins des yeux et provoqua celui de son amie, qui finit par rire nerveusement et lui aussi. Il ignorait qu'elle aussi faisait des captures d'écran de ce sourire et de ce regard qu'elle aimait un peu trop.

Timothée aurait pu passer des heures à juste la regarder, la dévorer du regard. Il avait le sentiment d'être dans un rêve, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il n'arrivait toujours réaliser que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

> \- Pas très bavard ce soir, fit remarquer Sabrina.
> 
> \- Toi non plus, il sourit.
> 
> \- Je repensais à tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. J'ai encore du mal à y croire.
> 
> \- J'ai du mal à croire aussi que je t'ai dis tout ça. Et surtout mon rêve, il se tapa le visage de sa main droite, faisant rire la brune.
> 
> \- Je t'ai dis, j'ai déjà aussi rêvé de toi parfois.
> 
> \- Non mais pas dans le même contexte, rit Timothée gêné et rougissant. Là c'est gênant.
> 
> \- Bah après, c'est normal je dirais. Le cerveau brasse et ressort ce à quoi tu penses la majorité du temps.
> 
> \- Je pense à toi oui, mais pas dans ce sens.
> 
> \- Encore heureux, elle rit.
> 
> \- Et toi alors, racontes-moi donc tes rêves sur moi, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et prit un air sérieux.
> 
> \- Arrêtes c'est gênant !
> 
> \- Eh, je t'ai dis que je rêvais que tu étais sur moi en sous-vêtements en train de m'embrasser, tu peux bien me raconter les tiens.
> 
> \- Ils n'ont rien de spécial les miens.
> 
> \- Tss-tss, tu n'éviteras pas la question mademoiselle. Alors ? Il sourit attendrit par sa gêne.
> 
> \- Bah, la plupart du temps on y forme un couple, elle rougit, et puis, on s'embrasse beaucoup aussi dedans.
> 
> \- J'embrasse bien au moins ?
> 
> \- Bah, je suppose ?
> 
> \- Tu jugeras et tu me diras lequel est le mieux, il lui fit un clin d’œil et elle se cacha le visage avec les mains. J'adore quand t'es gênée comme ça.
> 
> \- Pas moi, elle rit. Et c'est pas drôle, elle fit la moue.
> 
> \- Même quand tu boudes t'es mignonne.
> 
> \- Mais arrêtes, elle rit et se cacha de nouveau le visage.

Timothée avait mal aux joues à force de sourire. Mais mon Dieu qu'il était heureux à cet instant ! Les papillons dans son ventre étaient en totale liberté et c'était une sensation vraiment agréable.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sabrina dû couper la discussion deux heures plus tard, car elle s'était endormie en entendant Timothée lui raconter une anecdote de sa vie à New-York. Il en avait profité pour faire des captures et la regarder dormir en continuant de parler, mais plus de lui. Il lui parlait doucement, lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas idée du chamboulement qu'elle avait instauré dans sa vie. Et que jamais il ne la laisserait, ni ne lui ferait de mal. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait, mais il se sentait amoureux.

Et qu'il n'avait plus connu ce sentiment de plénitude depuis bien des années. Sabrina dormait et n'en avait rien entendu, mais le bouclé savait qu'il pourrait le lui dire bientôt. Il avait la certitude qu'ils seraient ensemble avant la fin de l'année, qui était pourtant très proche. Il ne fêterait pas ses 25 ans seul.

Le lendemain en ouvrant les yeux il attrapa son téléphone pour voir l'heure et sourit en voyant qu'il avait reçu un message. Sabrina lui souhaitait une bonne journée, mais il était heureux. Il quitta son lit et se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide, prit une douche et après avoir récupéré sa clé USB sur son bureau, descendit au salon imprimer quelques CV. Il en déposait tous les mois six ou sept dans des endroits différents, agences intérimaires, commerces, conservatoires, etc. Il en profiterait pour se renseigner sur ses notes de théâtre.

Car oui, le jeune-homme suivait activement des cours de théâtre et envisageait de faire de l'art dramatique par la suite. Il avait tenté de la figuration dans quelques petites productions locales, où il avait récupéré pas mal de contacts pour le futur. Il s'était même constitué un book, dans lequel il avait mis plusieurs photographies ainsi que son petit parcours. Qui sait, un jour peut-être vivrait-il de sa passion ?

En attendant, il avait besoin de trouver quelque-chose afin de rentrer un petit peu d'argent qui lui permettrait d'acheter une voiture. Il voulait pouvoir sortir Sabrina de temps en temps, sans avoir besoin de demander la voiture à ses parents. Avoir son propre appartement et payer son loyer était aussi quelque-chose qu'il avait en projet. Parce-que vivre chez ses parents à 24 ans n'était pas le top pour lui. Et niveau intimité également... il serait mieux dans son propre logement.

Pour la peine il emprunta la voiture de sa mère, qu'elle lui avait gentiment laissé dans le garage pour la journée. Il monta donc à l'intérieur et déposa sa pochette cartonnée bleue sur le siège passager, avant de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité et sortir du garage. Il détestait le faire en marche arrière et se demandait pourquoi sa mère n'y entrait jamais en marche-arrière. Pour sortir c'était tellement plus simple que de se tordre le cou, à vérifier si personne ne venait de la droite... en plus il avait peu de visibilité avec ces arbres sur le trottoir.

Mais il réussit sa manœuvre et prit la direction de la ville. Là il déposa un CV dans le supermarché et un hard-discount, ainsi qu'au conservatoire et dans le seul établissement scolaire de la ville. En rentrant il passa par le centre-ville et se dit qu'il pouvait également en déposer un dans la pâtisserie salon de thé, où lui et Sabrina avaient leurs habitudes. Il savait qu'ils prenaient parfois des saisonniers, alors pourquoi pas tenter juste avant les fêtes ? Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait obtenir une petite place à mi-temps.

Lorsqu'il demanda à sa sœur où il pouvait encore en déposer, elle lui répondit que les Drives cherchaient pas mal. Ce n'était que des petits contrats de six mois à mi-temps, mais cela était toujours mieux qu rien. Pauline indiqua également que les inventaires en fin d'année étaient nombreux et, même s'ils n'étaient payés que 150 € pour la nuit de travail, c'était toujours ça en plus pour une future voiture.

En roulant il avait prit le pli d'écouter sa musique, donc il profita d'être à un stop pour connecter son portable aux hauts-parleurs et lancer sa playlist. Se diffusa dans l'habitacle Giving Me Life de Mariah Carey, qu'il chanta tout en traversant la ville pour aller au centre de celle-ci. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de ses goûts musicaux, ils étaient variés et allaient de la chanson française ancienne à des morceaux américains plus récents.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta au feu rouge juste avant d'arriver au hard-discount, ce fut Michael Bublé qui passa dans les enceintes avec sa reprise de Feeling Good de Nina Simone. Et une fois encore, il chanta à tue-tête se fichant que les gens autour de ne le prenne pour un fou. Il était heureux et rien, absolument rien ne pourrait lui faire perdre cette sensation de joie.

Malheureusement pour lui, la chanson se coupa quelques secondes et la voix électronique annonça « Vous avez un nouveau message de Sabrina ». Il demanda alors à l'application de lire le message à voix haute. C'était assez bizarre d'ailleurs et dangereux parce qu'en fonction du contenu, cela pouvait devenir gênant. Bon, il n'avait jamais rencontré ce soucis, mais il devait sûrement y avoir des personnes à qui cela était arrivé.

> \- Ouvrir message de Sabrina.
> 
> \- On se voit ce soir ? Lu alors la voix féminine sur un ton monocorde.
> 
> \- Répondre à Sabrina, dit-il en démarrant au feu qui devint vert.
> 
> \- Dictez votre réponse.
> 
> \- Ok pour ce soir, quelle heure ? Envoyer.
> 
> \- Message envoyé à, Sabrina, dit l'application avant qu'un bruit d'envoi réussi se fit entendre.

Il arriva au même moment sur le parking et sa gara, coupa le contact, prit son téléphone, sa pochette sur le siège passager, enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et quitta l'habitacle. Il verrouilla le véhicule et entra dans le magasin, se rendant vers une employée qui était en train de remplir un rayon de produits végétariens. Il lui demanda à qui est-ce qu'il devait s'adresser pour déposer un CV, et elle lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de sa responsable, qu'elle allait l'appeler.

À l'aide d'une oreillette micro, elle appela sa chef et celle-ci l'informa qu'elle arrivait. Il attendit donc aux côtés de l'employée en lui demandant si ça ne la dérangeait pas, s'il lui posait quelques questions sur son travail ici, ce à quoi elle répondit que pas du tout. Alors le bouclé commença à lui demander si elle changeait de secteur tous les jours, ou était juste affiliée à un seul. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils avaient tous un coin qui leur était propre et s'en occupaient, en plus de faire de la caisse quand cela était nécessaire.

Il hocha la tête et lui demanda si le travail était par postes, ce à quoi elle répondit que oui. Les plannings étaient connus une semaine ou deux à l'avance, histoire de s'arranger au cas où. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva la fameuse responsable. Une femme dans la trentaine, arborant un chignon relevé et la tenue bleue du magasin. Elle se présenta et lui posa quelques questions pour savoir son parcours jusqu'à maintenant, ce qu'il savait du fonctionnement d'un hard-discount...

À vrai dire, pas grand chose à part qu'il fallait être polyvalent car c'était un lieu avec peu d'employés, mais une charge de travail énorme. Au niveau du port des charges, il n'avait aucune restrictions, mais ne savait absolument pas se servir d'un tire-palles. Cela s'apprenait de toute façon.

Elle prit son curriculum vitae et l'informa qu'il serait recontacté si jamais son profil retenait l'attention. Timothée la remercia et quitta le magasin en passant par une caisse. Ensuite il rejoignit sa voiture et prit la route vers le prochain arrêt : le conservatoire de musique et théâtre. Il devait aller y chercher ses notes, ainsi que des documents pour les prochaines répétitions.

En entrant il vit Martine à l'accueil, qui le salua de son éternel sourire et lui fit remarquer qu'il était étonnamment heureux aujourd'hui, ce qui le fit rire nerveusement. Il lui demanda si Pascal, son professeur, était présent et elle lui indiqua que oui, dans l'auditorium. Il la remercia et se dirigea vers le fond du bâtiment où se trouvait la petite salle qui servait aux représentations, que ce soit de chant ou de théâtre ou encore, de danse.

Il frappa deux coups rapides et l'homme dans la fin de quarantaine se retourna. Content de voir son élève et lui demanda comment il allait, ce qu'il venait faire ici un jour où il n'avait pas cours. Tim lui dit alors être venu chercher ses notes, ainsi que les textes à travailler pour le prochain spectacle. Il reçu également les dates des prochaines répétitions à la salle de spectacle, une fois ou deux par mois.

> \- On recevra la visite d'un grand comédien français également, d'ici le mois prochain.
> 
> \- Ah oui ? Lequel ?
> 
> \- Ah ça, vous verrez tous le moment venu, sourit son professeur.
> 
> \- Toujours en train de nous teaser, sourit le jeune-homme. Tu sais que je vais me demander qui c'est jusqu'à son arrivée ?
> 
> \- Vous pourrez échanger quelques mots, il vous regardera jouer et vous conseillera aussi. Vous pourrez même lui poser quelques questions.
> 
> \- J'ai hâte alors !

Il le remercia puis ils parlèrent de ses notes, de ce qu'il devait améliorer, ou ce qu'il devait continuer. Ensuite le bouclé se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la salle, mais s'arrêta juste devant celle-ci et se tourna vers l'homme du conservatoire.

> \- Dis, Pascal... je peux amener une amie aux répétitions ?
> 
> \- Sabrina ? Timothée hocha la tête, pas de soucis. Elle prend souvent des photos qui nous servent pour le site, et elle ne perturbe pas la répétition. Donc oui, aucun soucis.
> 
> \- Merci.

Avant de sortir, il demanda à Martine de lui faire quelques photocopies, puis quitta les lieux et alla déposer aussitôt un CV dans le salon de thé juste face au bâtiment. Il espérait qu'ils puissent le prendre juste avant les fêtes, même deux semaines il s'en fichait du moment qu'il gagnait quelques Euros.

De plus, il voulait acheter quelque-chose pour la rune à Noël et pour son anniversaire qui arrivait bientôt. Il allait avoir besoin de son aînée sur ce coup. Car il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui offrir, sans que ça ne paraisse cliché ou gnan-gnan. C'est vrai, on offrait quoi à une fille qui allait avoir 30 ans ? Et qui plus est, allait devenir votre future petite-amie. Un parfum, un bijou, un livre... ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien.

Il voulait que ce soit quelque-chose de personnel. Qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le regarderait, elle penserait à lui. Quelque-chose qui les représentaient tous les deux. Un cadeau unique. Il chercha alors ce qui pouvait les représenter tous les deux, en dehors de leur amour pour la musique... Soudain une idée lui vint et le fit sourire grandement. Les passants devaient probablement le croire fou, mais il s'en fichait.

Il avait envie de danser dans les rues, de crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre que celle qui faisait battre son cœur partageait ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait le sentiment de se sentir pousser des ailes et, c'était incroyable comment chaque petite chose insignifiante pouvait le faire sourire. C'était donc ça être heureux ? Si oui, alors il ne voulait absolument jamais perdre cette sensation !


	7. Chapitre VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, j'ai choisi la musique suivante : https://youtu.be/cNzCC9P4GOw
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si la fin personnellement je la trouve un peu... bâclée ? 
> 
> Encore une fois merci à Clarisse ♥

Cette euphorie ne quittait plus le jeune-homme. C'était comme s'il avait pris un shoot de méthamphétamine. Il avait un regain d'énergie sorti de nulle part et souriait constamment, il était tellement excité intérieurement qu'il en avait parfois du mal à dormir. Nicole disait que son regard avait changé et s'amusait souvent de le voir surexcité, une vraie pile à vouloir faire plein de choses en même temps. Il avait reprit le piano et ses parents étaient contents de voir que l'instrument ne prenait plus la poussière, d'entendre à nouveau résonner ces notes dans leur maison.

Nicole avait remarqué que son fils avait récemment acheté des cahiers de partitions, ainsi qu'imprimer certaines trouvées sur internet. Cela sentait une adaptation à sa sauce d'une musique. Et la destinataire n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il profitait de moments seuls pour enregistrer à l'aide du dictaphone de son portable, pour ensuite le mettre sur son ordinateur et ainsi l'améliorer à l'aide d'un logiciel.

En fait, Timothée était en pleine composition d'un morceau inspiré de divers autres. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela allait donné une fois terminé, mais il espérait que le résultat final plairait.

C'était un mardi soir. À peine son repas terminé et la table débarrassée, il monta se brosser les dents et demanda à sa mère de lui prêter sa voiture, il avait quelque-chose d'urgent à faire et cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Surprise, Nicole releva un sourcil mais accepta en lui indiquant que les clés étaient posées dans l'entrée, dans le petit « coffre » de bois au mur dans lequel étaient toutes les clés. Il la remercia en la prenant par les épaules et lui embrassant la joue gauche, surprenant encore plus sa mère.

En riant il fila dans l'entrée, mit ses baskets, vérifia qu'il avait tout et enfila veste, bonnet et écharpe avant de quitter l'habitation. Il fut content que la véhicule soit dans le garage et que, par conséquent, il n'eut pas besoin de gratter pour le dégeler. Il sortit de l'abri et prit la direction jusque chez son amie. Une fois garé devant l'entrée, par chance il trouva une place, il coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture restant à côté de la portière et appela la brune.

> \- Oui ?
> 
> \- Sabrina, ouvres la fenêtre.
> 
> \- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que..., il l'entendit se lever et vit le volet du balcon s'ouvrir, puis la porte-fenêtre et enfin elle apparut. Mais..., elle rit, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?
> 
> \- Descends j'ai quelque-chose à te dire.
> 
> \- Heu, maintenant ?
> 
> \- Oui, il rit à son tour.
> 
> \- Ok, deux minutes je m'habille et je descends.

Ils raccrochèrent et secouant la tête elle referma le volet ainsi que la fenêtre et entreprit de s'habiller. Un jean et un sweat, ça ferait l'affaire. Une doudoune, un bonnet et une écharpe plus tard elle était en bas et vit qu'il l'attendait appuyé contre le capot de la voiture. Elle secoua la tête en souriant et lui dit qu'il était totalement fou, avant de s'approcher pour lui faire la bise. Mais Timothée la devança et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible sans pour autant lui faire mal, plongea son visage dans ses cheveux dont il respira l'odeur d'agrumes si particulière de son shampooing.

Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne minute et demie et puis Tim lui dit de monter, qu'il avait quelque-chose à lui montrer. Ne comprenant rien, elle obtempéra tandis que lui contourna l'avant du véhicule pour se mettre derrière le volant. En allumant le contact la radio se déclencha et passait à ce moment là une chanson de U2 « With or Without You », que les deux chantèrent à tue-tête. Sabrina ne faisait même pas attention à la direction que prenait le bouclé, elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

Une fois le morceau terminé, les deux ne chantèrent pas le titre suivant mais sourirent en regardant la route. Sabrina remarqua alors qu'il prenait la direction de l'autoroute, mais où diable voulait-il se rendre ? Elle ne posa pas la question mais en posa une autre, à savoir ce qui le rendait aussi heureux et si...excité.

> \- Je sais pas, il haussa les épaules, je suis juste heureux, il garda son regard sur la route mais il osa poser deux secondes sa main droite sur la cuisse de son amie, avant de la remettre sur le volant, actionnant son clignotant pour changer de file et doubler le véhicule devant eux. Tu me rends heureux, osa-t-il.

Sabrina rougit, gênée mais au fond d'elle ressentit cette sensation qu'elle pensait ne jamais retrouver. Surtout pas si tôt. C'était comme si la vie lui avait envoyé cette possible relation, pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort de croire que jamais elle ne surmonterait cette épreuve. Comme si, le destin lui montrait qu'elle pouvait être vue telle qu'elle était réellement et aimée pour cela. Qu'elle méritait elle aussi de connaître l'amour, le vrai. Celui qui était sincère et durait.

Alors qu'elle vit apparaître un panneau indiquant la direction de la capitale du département, le bouclé à sa gauche lui demanda si elle pouvait lui allumer une cigarette, indiquant que le paquet se trouvait dans la boîte à gants avec un briquet à l'intérieur. Elle se pencha donc et ouvrit le petit compartiment pour rechercher le paquet de Marlboro, l'ouvrit et en sortit une avec le briquet. Une fois allumée elle tira une fois dessus et recracha la fumée vers sa fenêtre ouverte, puis la tendit à son ami.

Timothée avait pour habitude de fumer de la main droite, mais comme il roulait il tint le cylindre de nicotine dans la gauche. Ne la changeant que pour jeter une cendre dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet. Discrètement, ou pas, Sabrina le prit en vidéo et la mit en story Instagram, l'identifiant au passage. Alors forcément il le sut lorsqu'il entendit son portable annoncer l'arrivée d'une notification dix secondes plus tard.

En voiture il avait une règle simple : jamais de téléphone. Si un message arrivait il le lirait une fois à l'arrêt ou le faisait lire par les enceintes lorsque cela était possible. Si c'était un appel, il se garait sur le bas côté quand il le pouvait et répondait, sinon il attendait d'être stationné dans un endroit adéquat. La sécurité avant tout. Et fumer était quelque-chose qu'il faisait rarement en roulant, préférant être concentré sur la route devant lui que sur la nicotine qui envahissait son organisme.

C'est pour quoi, arrivé à la moitié de sa cigarette, il la donna à Sabrina qui la termina avant d'écraser le mégot dans le cendrier et remettre celui-ci en place. Elle remarqua en même temps qu'ils quittaient l'autoroute pour arriver au centre-ville de la capitale. Les rues étaient décorées à l'approche des fêtes de Noël, ainsi que certaines maisons ce qui rendait l’atmosphère... magique !

Ce qui l'était moins, c'était de trouver une place de stationnement. Mais après quelques longues minutes ils y parvinrent et quittèrent le véhicule, que Timothée verrouilla et lorsque Sabrina contourna l'avant de la voiture pour venir à ses côtés, il passa machinalement son bras droit autour de sa taille. Tous deux avançant vers la fameuse cathédrale vieille de 800 ans et devant laquelle avait été installé une grande roue, dont ils étaient sûrs de faire un tour avant de repartir.

Un peu plus loin, dans les rues pavées de la ville se trouvaient le marché de Noël avec ses nombreux chalets et exposants. Vin chaud, confiseries, biscuits, artisans du bois, de la couture, etc... Tout s'y trouvait. Sabrina se dit alors que c'était un peu comme dans les nombreux films de Noël qui inondaient les écrans, ce qui fit rire Timothée qui la rapprocha de lui d'un geste tendre et lui embrassa la tempe.

En marchant dans l'allée des chalets de bois, le bouclé vit un stand qui vendait des chocolats chauds et demanda à son ami si elle en voulait un, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il en prit donc deux et ils le burent doucement en continuant leur promenade, prenant des photos quelques fois en guise de souvenirs. Puis une fois arrivés au bout, ils refirent le chemin arrière et se rendirent en direction de la fameuse Cathédrale.

Elle était tellement impressionnante vue d'en bas ! Tellement de détails, les gargouilles, les vitraux... Tout y était magnifique. Et Sabrina ne cessait de s'émerveiller face aux lumières de la grande roue qui illuminait telle ou telle partie de la façade. Elle prit quelques photos le temps qu'ils firent la queue pour entrer dans l'attraction et de laquelle ils pouvaient voir toute la ville.

Étonnamment, Sabrina avait le vertige en temps normal, mais là non. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec son ami et cela même si la roue se détachait et roulait d'elle même dans la ville. Oui, bon, c'était impossible mais c'était sa manière à elle de le dire.

Dix minutes plus tard ils montèrent dans l'une des places et regardèrent la ville apparaître sous leurs yeux. Le stade proche, les illuminations des voitures, des décorations, des maisons... Tout semblait si magique. C'était un véritable film de Noël qu'elle vivait dans la réalité. C'était même tellement beau qu'elle avait peur de se réveiller.

Timothée, qui était à sa gauche, lui prit alors la main et fit un selfie une fois tout en haut. Puis un autre sur lequel il lui embrassait la joue en souriant et où elle, rougissait. Ensuite, Sabrina posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule et observa la ville si petite à leurs pieds et devant leur yeux. Elle resserra sa poigne sur la main du plus jeune et dit doucement :

> \- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse. Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, souriant. Merci.
> 
> \- Ne me remercie pas pour cela. C'est tout à fait normal. Je t'ai dis, je tiens énormément à toi et je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour te le prouver. Elle baissa la tête gênée, eh, ne te caches pas, il sourit et lui embrassa la tempe, je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.
> 
> \- Moi aussi, sourit-elle.

Si Timothée écoutait son cœur là tout de suite, il l'embrasserait. Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses ni lui faire peur, et risquer qu'elle se braque. Donc il se contenta de frotter leurs nez ensemble en souriant. N'importe qui d'extérieur aurait pu voir le lien unique et si spécial qui les unissaient. Le regard qu'ils portaient l'un sur l'autre, les sourires échangés... tout respirait le respect, l'amour... Ils étaient dans leur bulle.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la voiture, les deux marchèrent lentement main dans la main comme s'ils voulaient prolonger ce moment qui leur semblait si irréel. Le sourire ne quittait plus leurs visages et les rougeurs de leur joues, on ne savait si elles étaient dues au vent hivernal ou à leur gêne mutuelle. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils voudraient que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

C'était dont ça, la magie de Noël ?

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à leur voiture, Timothée se tourna vers elle et la prit spontanément dans ses bras, son menton sur le haut du crâne de la brune, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Et il savait qu'elle le remarquerait, puisque sa tête arrivait au niveau du haut de son torse et par conséquent elle pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque. Et lorsqu'il vit son sourire s'agrandir, il su qu'elle avait capté le changement. Il resserra alors son étreinte.

> \- Je n'ai pas envie que ce moment s'arrête, murmura-t-il doucement en en lui caressant le dos de haut en bas, à travers sa veste.
> 
> \- Moi non plus, répondit-elle sur le même ton.
> 
> \- Tu voudrais qu'on parte en road-trip ?
> 
> \- Timmy, elle rit, il est approximativement minuit et il doit faire moins cinq, elle finit sa phrase dans un bâillement.
> 
> \- Oui, on va surtout ramener la Belle au bois dormant à la maison, sourit Timothée attendrit.

Il contourna la voiture par l'avant et ouvrit la portière passager afin que Sabrina s'installe, la referma et partit se mettre derrière le volant. Sur le retour, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'aller et pour cause : Sabrina finit par s'endormir le bras accoudé à la fenêtre. Ce qui fit sourire encore une fois le bouclé qui, tout en gardant soigneusement un œil sur la route sombre, baissa le son de la radio et monta le chauffage.

Il prit le temps du retour qui durait une heure et demie, pour réfléchir à la situation. Il était amoureux. Quand il était avec elle ou y pensait, il avait des papillons dans le ventre, son sourire apparaissait automatiquement dès qu'il recevait un message d'elle... Mais il y avait toujours la peur de perdre cette complicité. Si par malheur ils venaient à se rendre compte que cette relation n'était pas pour eux, alors qu'adviendrait-il de leur amitié ?

Il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais en même temps il se disait que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'animateur radio dire qu'il était minuit douze, il se dit qu'il était peut-être plus prudent de rentrer chez lui. Cela éviterait de réveiller Marie-Ange et il savait qu'avec ce froid, même si elle ne le disait pas, la jeune-femme avait mal dans les jambes. C'était quelque-chose qui arrivait souvent en hiver ou en été, et la douleur l'avait vraiment surprit la première fois qu'il y avait fait face. Sabrina pouvait littéralement en pleurer.

À leur arrivée il la réveilla donc délicatement et l'informa qu'ils étaient chez lui. Il l'amena à l'intérieur et jusqu'à sa chambre avant de redescendre ranger la voiture dans le garage, avant de rejoindre son amie et tous deux se mirent au lit. Malgré l'excitation de cette journée il parvint à trouver le sommeil facilement.

***

Ce fut des plaintes qui réveillèrent le bouclé quelques heures plus tard. Rapidement il comprit que ça provenait de son amie à sa gauche et qu'elle devait certainement avoir mal dans les jambes. Il alluma alors la lampe de chevet, grognant face à l'aveuglement momentané et se tourna vers elle. Elle était dos à lui, la jambe enroulée dans le drap et le couverture comme elle pouvait, et ne cessait de répéter des « J'en peux plus... mon dieu j'ai mal ».

> \- Sabrina, ça va ? Il se sentit aussitôt stupide de poser cette question.
> 
> \- J'ai mal. J'ai trop mal j'en peux plus je sais plus quoi faire, elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.
> 
> \- C'est quelle intensité ?
> 
> \- Douze. Timothée j'ai du bois dans les jambes c'est horrible.
> 
> \- Chut, ça va aller. Tiens, il ramena la couverture vers elle, enroules ta jambe dedans. Je reviens, je vais chercher une serviette chaude.
> 
> \- J'en peux plus...

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il sortit une serviette de l'armoire, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et la passa dessous jusqu'à ce qu'elle le devienne suffisamment. Ensuite il l'essora au maximum, en prit une deuxième et retourna dans la chambre. Là, il s'assit au bord du lit juste au niveau des genoux de son amie et lui demanda s'il pouvait la dégager de la couverture, sachant que le moindre contact avec le froid était une augmentation de la douleur.

Elle hocha la tête et il enleva donc doucement la couverture, avant de poser sa jambe sur la lit et remonter le bas de pyjama qui consistait en un bas de jogging du bouclé. Il l'entendit réagir, non pas parce qu'elle avait mal mais parce qu'elle était si crispée que le moindre mouvement devenait une torture pour les os. Délicatement, il prit la serviette chaude qui était sur ses genoux et la déposa sur celui de la brune, la prévenant que cela allait être froid au départ.

Ensuite, il enroula une autre serviette sèche autour, afin de non seulement chauffer mais surtout éviter que le jogging ne soit humide et que cela n'aggrave la douleur. Il abaissa ensuite la jambe du jogging et aida son amie à enrouler celle-ci dans la couverture à nouveau. Une fois sûr qu'elle était bien, il se releva et lui embrassa le front avant de retourner se coucher à sa place et éteindre la lumière. Comme elle était dos à lui, couchée sur son flanc gauche, il se rapprocha et colla naturellement son torse contre son dos. Il ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, voulant d'abord s'assurer que Sabrina avait retrouvé Morphée.

Ayant bougé durant la nuit pour dormir sur le dos, Sabrina se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une touffe bouclée brun foncé qui lui chatouillait le nez, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle y passa machinalement la main et se demanda s'il allait les laisser encore pousser ou les couper, histoire de leur donner une forme. C'était une masse d'ondulations et de boucles, mais qui lui allait bien et lui donnait un certain style. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il les laissaient pousser maintenant.

Timothée avait sa tête sur le haut de sa poitrine, le nez dans sa nuque et un bras autour de sa taille. Il semblait profondément endormi mais il n'en était rien car, deux minutes après ce « massage », elle le sentit remuer et se réveiller doucement. Elle enleva donc sa main, ce qui le fit légèrement râler en faisant la moue, les yeux toujours fermés.

> \- Non, continues j'adore les papouilles dans les cheveux, dit-il à moitié endormi.
> 
> \- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, elle remit sa main dans ses cheveux.
> 
> \- Je pourrais me réveiller comme ça tous les jours, elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix et il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard endormi dans le sien. Bonjour, ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant le haut du cou face à lui.
> 
> \- Bonjour, elle lui embrassa les cheveux.
> 
> \- Ta jambe va mieux ?
> 
> \- Oui merci, elle le vit se mettre de son côté pour s'étirer. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.
> 
> \- Tss-tss, je t'ai dis je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, il sourit et lui embrassa rapidement la joue avant de se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Le dernier en bas fera le petit-déjeuner à l'autre, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux avant de disparaître dans le couloir.
> 
> \- Eh, c'est pas du jeu ! Elle sortit du lit et le suivit doucement, suite aux douleurs de la veille. Tu me fatigues, dit-elle pour elle même, il me fatigue, elle secoua la tête mais sourit en descendant à la cuisine.


End file.
